


Work Ethic

by ericaj318



Series: Work Ethic [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 36,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: What happens when Red falls for someone on Liz's team? Does her professionalism get in their way or will she give in? Follows from season 2 - other stories to follow





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Agent Haylie Storm waited for Reddington in the hotel room he'd provided.  He was returning from a mission where he was looking for a lead in the ongoing search for Berlin.  

Haylie didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Raymond waltzed in, "I'm glad you're already here.  I missed you during my travels," he announced, his face wearing his usual confident grin. 

Haylie smiled in return as she stood to greet him, "I'm sure Hellfire missiles kept you quite content," she teased, letting him know that she had some knowledge of what he'd been up to.  Red didn't respond to her witty remark, he instead pushed her up against the wall taking her mouth in a passion filled kiss laced with need. 

Haylie gave in to the kiss immediately as she began undoing the buttons of his vest, "You know when you give us the lead we can't do this anymore," she pointed out between breaths.  

Red grinned against her mouth as he pulled her blouse over her head, "You're professionalism will be my undoing but I won't give you up tonight because I'll be giving the lead to Lizzie in the morning," he retorted causing her to laugh in his ear where she was currently playing with her tongue.  

Haylie didn't think about work again as she made love to Raymond Reddington for what would be regretfully the last time.

 

The next morning, Haylie went to the office and waited for Liz to come in and tell them who they would be going after.  "Anything I can work on?" she asked Ressler as she passed his desk. Ressler shook his head in response. 

It had been a quiet couple of months since Berlin had eluded them.  Red was out looking for leads and so were Haylie and the team but everyone was coming up short.  Haylie spend some time working on paperwork until Liz came marching into the office, "I have our lead," she announced.  

Haylie got up and joined the rest of the team to learn who they would be going after.  "This person calls themself Lord Baltimore and they are an expert data collector and use the data to find anyone.  According to Red's source, Lord Baltimore was hired by Berlin to find him," Liz explained. 

Liz's explanation grabbed Aram's interest, "Lord Baltimore is supposed to be a myth but why would he be the one hired to find Red?  Red doesn't use any technology," he pointed out. 

"He may be after one of us," Haylie thought outloud.  "Let's see what we can find. Let's take a look at the financials of Post Office employees and see if anyone has received any large deposits," Aram suggested based on his knowledge of Lord Baltimore. 

Haylie returned to her desk and got straight to work, ignoring texts she was receiving from Red's phone of the moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After some research, the team discovers some strange deposits into the IRA account of Rowan Mills.  Ressler and Keen headed out to interrogate her. Haylie stayed behind with Aram to see if they could use the data Lord Baltimore accessed to find out who he's after.  

"I have to figure out what algorithm he uses to search through all that the internet has to offer and pinpoint the person," Aram said as he continued to stare at his computer screen. 

Haylie knew she wasn't as much help in this particular department as she wanted to be but she wanted to know if Raymond was in trouble or not.  "Is there anything I can do to help?" Haylie asked hopefully. 

Aram didn't answer as he continued to stare at blankly at the computer monitor before furiously punching in what only appeared to Haylie as a jumble of numbers and letters.  "Are you ok, Aram?" Haylie asked as she watched him. 

Aram smiled triumphantly, "I figured out the algorithm and its narrowed the list of possibles down to five women.  We need to give Keen these names so she can update Red," he finished as he grabbed his phone. 

Haylie sat down at the phone waiting for Liz to return their call so they would know where to mobilize the team.  "Yep," Haylie answered as she picked up the phone, "Naomi Highland? What's the address? She's what?" Haylie asked, shocked by the information she'd just received but she had no time to process it as she called in the SWAT team to go pick this woman up. 

Haylie hopped into one of the black SUVs on the way to get Mrs. Highland to safety.  

As she rode along, her phone rang and the number was unfamiliar, "Agent Storm," she answered, professionally.  "Always such a business woman," the voice mocked, and she immediately knew it was Raymond on the other line. 

"I can't talk right now.  I'm on my way to save your ex wife," Haylie responded, her tone slightly bitter unintentionally.  

She heard Red sigh before speaking, "No need to be jealous.  She is my ex wife and as far as your concerned our time is over is it not?"  His comment stung because he knew she was only ending their fling because it would be a conflict of interest. 

"I'm not jealous.  I am just a little frazzled.  I'll call you later," she said, quickly wanting to get off the phone.  "I'll send you an address. Meet me tonight, please," he requested, his tone gentle.  Haylie said ok while hanging up the phone as they pulled up to Mrs. Highland's address. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Liz, you're here already?" Haylie asked in shock as she stepped up to the Highland's home.  Liz nodded, "Our lead took a weird turn. That girl has a missing twin sister who is most likely Lord Baltimore but we have no idea how to find her.  I told Ressler to stay behind and overlook the mom's property," she explained as she waved the first agents to enter the house. 

Once Liz received the 'all clear' signal, she and Haylie entered the home to explain to Naomi Highland that her life was in danger and she needed to leave. 

"I'm not going into hiding again," Naomi told them after they explained the danger.  

Haylie felt badly for this woman, who's life was still being turned upside down by Red 20 years later, "We're so sorry but if we don't get you out of here they will come here and kill you," Haylie said, hoping that laying out the situation would help.  

Naomi shook her head, listening as her husband begged the agents to tell him what was going on, "I don't know where Raymond is and I am not having my life turned upside down by that man again.  You two have no idea what it's like for that man to take away everything," she explained. 

Before Liz or Haylie could make another plea to get her out of there, the front door was stormed and bullets were flying. 

"Get down!" Liz yelled to Naomi as she and Haylie pulled their guns to fight back.  There were too many assailants and they easily overtook the agents, tasing both Liz and Haylie before taking Naomi right out the front door.  

Haylie couldn't get to her gun but noticed one of the shooters had stayed behind to murder Mr. Highland and she shouted to Liz who had been tased lower and could still use her arms pretty well.  Liz grabbed her gun and took out the shooter just as both she and Haylie were able to stand again and run after Naomi. Naomi had already been taken but Liz immediately noticed Rowan, her earlier suspect, and sped up to tackle her.  "Rowan, you are under arrest," Liz yelled as Haylie waved the task force on to follow the vehicle that had taken Naomi. "I'm not Rowan. I'm Norma," the girl responded as she was cuffed.

Back at the Black site, Ressler was there waiting with news.  "I found Norma's body at the mom's property. She was murdered," Ressler announced.  "I don't think that was Norma. I think it was Rowan and Norma took on her identity and now suffers from some kind of split personality disorder," Haylie pointed out.  

"Let's find out," Liz said as she went in to interrogate Norma while Ressler talked to a man they'd picked up close to the scene of the abduction.  

After figuring out Norma's trigger they were able to identify her as Lord Baltimore but no one knew what had happened to Naomi.  "I guess we can call today a half win," Ressler announced as the team broke up to go home for the night, defeated. Haylie sighed as she left knowing she had to go have a serious chat with Red. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haylie walked up to the address given to her by Red and knocked on the door, Dembe answered.  "It's Agent Storm," Dembe announced as Haylie walked into the room to see Red getting up from the couch to greet her.  

"I'm sure you already got word that we were unable to get Naomi to safety," Haylie said, her tone soft and apologetic.  

Red looked into her blue eyes and tucked one of her brunette waves behind her ear, "I have.  You couldn't have done anything," he reassured her. 

Haylie nodded, "They knew we were coming and Liz and I were overpowered before we could even draw our guns," she explained, keeping her hands at her side, attempting to remain professional.  

Red's face took on a look of concern, "Are you alright?" he asked, as his eyes looking her up and down for any trace of injury.  

Haylie smiled back weakly, tired from the day, "Yep just got a little taser to the rib cage.  So, I'm just sore," she as she let her eyes meet his. 

Red took her hand and guided her to the couch to sit down, "I don't want us to be over just because you're working a case.  We never let our relationship become knowledge to anyone before so why should that suddenly change now?" he questioned, his tone the most tender she'd ever heard.  

Haylie dropped her eyes, why did he have to make this so hard, "I have career goals that would end so quickly if anyone ever knew I was sleeping with a criminal informant.  And your wife is missing which should really take all of our full attention," she said, her tone soft with a trace of sadness. 

Red took both her hand into his own, "She is my ex wife and I will do everything in my power to get her back safely but i am stronger with you by my side.  Can we at least give it a shot?" he pleaded, his eyes staring deeply into hers. 

Haylie took a deep breath through her nose, knowing she couldn't resist him or what she wanted, "Ok but if anyone catches on in the slightest we have to end it," she finished letting the smallest hint of a smile spread across her face.  

Red's confident grin returned instantly as he leaned forward and placed his lips to hers in almost an appreciative way.  Before Haylie could return the kiss, there was another knock at the door and Dembe reappeared to answer it. 

After he closed the door, Dembe handed Red a package where he and Haylie were sitting, "Do you want me to open it?" Dembe asked.  

Red shook his head and took the package and opened it to find a note from Berlin promising retribution with a small box.  Red's face was filled with sadness again as he opened the box to reveal Naomi's severed finger. 

Haylie gasped as she placed a hand comfortingly on Red's back.  This wasn't over. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Flashback

Shortly before the murder of Agent Malick, she was planning on working part time to enjoy more time with her family.  Cooper hired an agent of his choice to take over her workload and that was Agent Haylie Storm. 

Hailey’s  first case with the team was a man who was convincing terminally ill people to commit suicide in a way he determined in order to reap financial rewards for their family.  Ressler, Liz and Hailey were unable to apprehend the man before Bobbit killed himself but Hailey got her hands on his list and brought it to Cooper.

"Boss, I have the victim list," Hailey announced as she entered Cooper's office.  "May I have that?" a man she knew to be Raymond Reddington asked as he sat across from Cooper.  Hailey shook her head as she passed the list to her boss.

"I only need a brief moment with the list," Reddington spoke again, his tone confident.  Cooper sighed and passed the list to Reddington, "Agent Storm, how was your first case with us?" he asked Hailey. 

She smiled in return, "It was definitely an adventure and a lot different from what I'm used to since I've been training Agents in combat for the last couple of years.  I haven't seen much action," she responded. 

Cooper nodded, understandingly, "Well, we are very glad to have expertise like yours to join the team."  Cooper's last statement had grabbed Red's attention. "Why are you adding on to your team?" Red asked as he now took the time to look the girl up and down.

"Agent Malick is going to be working less hours and I handpicked Agent Storm, here before they had a chance to send it someone I couldn't trust," Cooper explained.  Red simply nodded in response, looking back down at the list. 

"Have a good night, sir," Hailey said with a smile as she left his office and went home for a nice relaxing glass of wine. 

Hailey got home and took a long shower then threw on yoga pants and a tank top before going back into her kitchen to order takeout.  As she came around the corner in her apartment, she saw Reddington sitting on her couch.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Hailey asked, her tone low and dangerous.  Red smiled as he took off his fedora, "No need to be so hostile. I am simply here to see if I can trust you as Harold says he does," he explained as if this was a usual thing for him. 

"Did you do this with the whole team?  I'm pretty sure that the only agent you really talk to is Keen," Hailey stated matter of factly as she walked through the living room to grab some menus in the kitchen. 

Red smiled once more, puttin off even more confidence if that was possible, "You are quite right but I've taken a liking to you.  Your from New York which I love, you graduated first in your class and it would seem we have similar interests," he stated. 

Hailey smirked, "So, you read my file and know a little bit about me.  That suddenly gives you the right to come into my home and interrogate me?" she questioned. 

Red laughed, "Nonsense!  I'm not here to interrogate you," he continued with a more subtle laugh, "I'm here because I'm interested in you.  You've only made me like you more with your witty comebacks and your obvious good taste in food. Are we having Thai?"

Hailey's jaw dropped, "I understand that you may have been off of the playing field for quite some time but if you think this is how to go about getting a date with me or that this is some kind of date, you are sadly mistaken.  You're a criminal informant for my team which makes dating you a conflict of interest and I like to think of myself as a professional," she explained as she grabbed her phone to dial the restaurant. 

Red cocked his head, looking at her strangely, "I notice that you did not mention lack of attraction as a reason you wouldn't 'date' me.  This is not my usual format for showing a woman that I find attractive but since the only place I see you is at your workplace, I had to find another way.  So, may I have dinner with you tonight?" Red inquired, his confidence less now that his true intentions had been revealed. 

Hailey stared at him for a few minutes, unsure of how dangerous this interaction could become over time but dinner certainly wouldn't get her killed or fired, "Can I get two orders of Pad Thai and two orders of Super Crunch, please," she ordered as someone picked up the other line, causing Red's very confident grin to return to his face.  


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Back in Present Day

Haylie woke next to Red to find him already awake, "Did you sleep?" Haylie asked, as she noticed the bags under his eyes had grown darker.  Red turned to see her awake, "As much as needed," he responded, Haylie had been watching him unravel in front of her eyes since the kidnapping of his wife. 

Haylie sighed, "Well, I'm gonna shower and get out of here because I caught you reading about that bank robbery last night and I'm pretty sure Liz is going to show up today to get that as our next case," she explained, getting up from the bed. 

Red shook his head, "There's no reason for you to leave.  Lizzie wouldn't even know you were here." Haylie shook her head, "Not gonna happen."  Red stood from the bed and came up to stand in front of her, his faces inches from her own, "Will you at least stay for breakfast?"  Haylie rolled her eyes, "Yes, but then I am out of here. You are too risky, sir," she said with a grin as she breached the gap between them and gave him a quick kiss. 

After she was dressed and ready, Haylie sat down with Red who was having tea while reading the papers.  "Are you going to eat?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. Red shook his head but his face held a reassuring smile, "What would you like?"  "Coffee and a waffle," she responded.

As Haylie enjoyed her waffle, Dembe walked in with a package, handing it directly to Red.  Haylie watched as his facial expression grew grim at the sight. "Do you want me to open it?" she offered, wishing she could take some of this burden away from him. 

Red shook his head as he tore the envelope to reveal a box.  He opened the box to reveal a molar that could only belong to Naomi.  Red shut the box and threw it aside with his papers as he looked down at the ground in defeat, a state Haylie had never seen him in. 

Haylie got up from her seat and walked over to him, rubbing her hand down his back, "We'll find her.  We just have to find Berlin's weakness," she said confidently. Red looked up into her eyes, his own filled with danger, "I already have."

Haylie didn't like the thought of leaving him when he was so obviously in pain but she had to get out of there before Liz showed up.  "I have to go," she said, her voice filled with regret as she leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips, hoping to give him strength.  Red smiled weakly in reply as their lips parted, "I'll see you later. Maybe in another country." 

Haylie went straight to the office and waited for Liz to show up announcing the case she already knew would take some of the team to Warsaw, Poland.  "You ok, Storm?" Aram asked as he noticed her staring blankly at her computer screen. 

Before Haylie could answer, Liz walked in, "I have our next case!" she announced, "Monarch Douglas Bank was robbed but not for money for some kind of ledger that holds the financial information for quite a few Blacklisters.  The branch is in Warsaw but it's centered here so that means it's FDIC insured and under our jurisdiction." 

Cooper nodded, looking slightly confused, "Why are we focusing on this instead of the location of Red's wife?" he questioned, wondering what Red's motives might be.

Liz shook her head, "This is what he gave us and that's enough for me."  Haylie spoke next, "Who's going to Warsaw?" Cooper looked around the room at his team, mentally calculating the best pair to send.

"Storm and Keen, you two are on the next flight out of here.  Report back as soon as you reach the bank. Let them know we expect full cooperation," Cooper ordered before going into his office. 

"Let's go," Liz said to Haylie as the girls made their way out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How's Ressler doing?" Haylie asked as she and Liz arrived at the bank.  Liz shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't know. Sometimes I think he's alright but then other times he seems so off his game.  I think that's why Cooper didn't send him, to be honest," she responded as they came face to face with the FBI agent on site.

"I'm Agent Salerno, the one in charge here.  Can I help you two?" the man asked, his voice sounded threatened even though he was trying to intimidate them. 

"I'm Agent Keen and this is Agent Storm.  We've been sent to take over this investigation.  Can you please show us to the Branch Manager?" Liz said, showing no timidity in her own voice.  Agent Salerno backed down but only slightly, "Here this is Mr. Strickland. He has already given me all the information I need."

"Mr. Strickland, we're going to need a log of all the clients and also an employee list.  Are there cameras we can view?" Haylie inquired as the two women pushed past Agent Salerno.  The Bank Manager agreed to giving the lists but said the cameras were disabled during the robbery. 

Liz and Haylie went back outside to check in with the team, "We basically have nothing," Liz admitted over the phone.  Haylie looked around as Liz spoke with Cooper, "Are those traffic cams?" she asked. Liz nodded, a triumphant grin spreading on her face, "Aram pull the footage from the traffic cams around my location and send them to my phone."

Liz and Haylie only had to wait a moment before Aram had sent them the info they needed and they realized quickly that 5 men went into the bank but 5 men and 1 woman came out, "This is a kidnapping," Liz announced as Haylie flipped open her phone and called Aram to use the employee files to identify the girl. 

"Her name is Kaja and she's under constant security because she's the ledger.  She holds all sorts of criminal data right in her brain. I can't wait to meet her," Aram told Haylie, his voice giddy, over the phone after searching the files.  He gave them her current location.

Liz called Red on the way to the location and told him that they would get the info they needed before handing her over to the police.  Red warned Liz that the police were dirty and they had to get her somewhere private to talk and to keep him updated. "He says he'll see us in three hours," Liz said as she hung up the phone causing Haylie to have to hold back her smile.   

Liz and Haylie reached Kaja and rushed her out to a safe house, "Why are you doing this?" Kaja complained as Liz spoke with her while Haylie watched.  "We're keeping you safe. I need to know the account numbers of the people who use Monarch Douglas," Liz answered very straightforward.

As Haylie listened to the conversation, Agent Salerno had entered the room.  "How did you find us?" Haylie asked, her guard instantly up. Salerno furrowed his brow, "I tracked your phones.  I have the police here to take her into custody," he explained. 

"No," Haylie said very firmly, "She's coming back to the states with us.  The cops are dirty," she finished as she turned to continue listening. 

As soon as her back was turned, Salerno knocked her in the back with his forearm causing her to fall but catch herself on the desk.  "Really?" she said, exasperated as she threw a punch straight into his face. 

The two fought back and forth until Salerno took out his gun and shot at Haylie, grazing her left arm but also shattering the glass into the interrogation room. 

Haylie grabbed her arm as she yelled to Liz to get Kaja out of there.  Haylie grabbed a keyboard and slapped it across Salerno's head, knocking him unconscious as she ran out to join Liz.  They ran through the halls to the exit when they cam face to face with a brunette woman, with wavy hair and a gun. 

"Who the hell are you?" Liz asked, standing protectively in front of Kaja.  The woman responded, "I'm Agent Samar Navabi and you're outnumbered. Go! I've got you covered," she yelled in a rushed voice.  Liz and Haylie didn't hesitate as they ran past her and out of the building. 

"We're gonna need to steal a car," Haylie announced as she started breaking into a nearby SUV, "Call Red and tell him we need an exit strategy!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haylie, Liz and Kaja jumped aboard a freight train car after Red gave them their getaway instructions.  "This is a giant mess! I would've been better off had you two never came and found me," Kaja announced, her tone exasperated.

Haylie felt badly for the events and the downward spiral the day had taken, "I promise once we get you back to the states and get your testimony this will all just become a bad dream," she said, trying to sound reassuring as she applied pressure to her upper arm. 

Liz sat down and sighed, "We really botched this mission," she stated, her tone defeated. 

After rolling along for maybe 30 minutes, the train stopped.  "This can't be right," Liz said as she stood, suddenly very alert.

Kaja moaned, "What now?  I thought you said the man you spoke to said this would be a safe route," she complained. 

Liz rolled her eyes as Haylie pulled her gun, ready for anything.  The doors opened and 3 men with machine guns entered, their guns pointing at the women.  "What do you want?" Liz questioned, keeping her tone confident and not allowing them to know she was suddenly nervous.

Before anyone could make another move, Reddington entered the train, "Goodness!" he exclaimed, "Put those guns down.  What nonsense," he finished, his tone casual. 

Liz furrowed her brow at him, "What are you doing here Red?  We're so close to our location." Red shook his head, "I'm taking the ledger temporarily and one of these men will take you two ladies back to the airport and get you on the first plane home," he explained, eyeing the women and taking in the scene. 

"You can't take her," Haylie protested, "We need to get the information from her," as she spoke she went to raise her left arm in exasperation but flinched as her wound reminded her not to do that.

Red squinted momentarily as he noticed her injury, "Haylie, your arm is bleeding.  Are you alright?" he questioned causing Liz to look at him very curiously. Haylie simply nodded in return, very aware that Liz was not probably on to them.  The men took Kaja and guided Liz and Haylie out of the train car and back home.

Back at HQ, Cooper was waiting to yell at Liz and Haylie.  "After that whole mess of a mission, we're further away from the answers then we were when you left.  We don't know where Red's daughter, wife, Kaja, or Berlin are," he finished frustrated.

Liz took a deep breath, "That bank holds Berlin's money and I think Red took Kaja in order to take that money and use it as ransom to get his wife back.  Luckily, we acquired Kaja back just before Agent Storm and I landed and we've taken the money which means Red will go in empty handed. I'm calling him now," Liz said as she walked away.

Haylie froze as she realized Liz was sending Red to a meet up with Berlin, empty handed which meant Red and his wife would be killed. 

The moment Liz came out of the room, Haylie pulled Liz aside, "You have a duty to protect our Red because he's an asset to this organization.  If you let him go in there, he will be killed. Liz, you can't do this," Haylie explained, trying to reason with her without giving away her real motives.

Liz shook her head, "Wouldn't we all be better if Red wasn't around?  I would still be happily married because Tom wouldn't have made me a target.  Ressler wouldn't be messed up. Malick would be alive and Cooper wouldn't have had to take off so much time recovering.  You haven't been around long enough to have your life royally screwed by Reddington," she vented, her tone growing with anger as she spoke. 

Haylie nodded, "I understand.  Just think about it, please." Liz made a second mental note for that day about both Haylie and Red's attitudes towards each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night, Haylie walked in to Red's hotel room hoping he would be there.  As she opened the door with her key, she immediately exhaled as she heard his voice from through the room.  Dembe came to the door, "Haylie, come sit for a moment. Red will be right with you." Haylie did as she was asked as she thought she heard Red refer to the person on the other line as Navabi, the agent from Warsaw.  She was instantly curious.

"Dembe, was he able to save Mrs. Reddington?" Haylie asked before he could walk out of the room.  Dembe sat down, "Yes. Agent Keen came by earlier and let Red know how unhappy she was with her decision to allow him to have the funds.  And that every murder Berlin commits is on Red's hands. It was not the best of meetings."

Haylie nodded, "How did Red seem?  Was he able to speak with his wife or was there any kind of reunion?"  Dembe shook his head, "Reddington left the blindfold on until I had dropped him off and he looked for a moment as if he may want to speak to her when she first came to us from Berlin but he didn't.  I believe he has too much guilt when it comes to how her life has turned out because of him. It was written all over his face," Dembe explained. 

"Thank you for telling me and being with him," Haylie said as Dembe got up to leave.

Moments after Dembe left, Red entered the sitting area.  Haylie stood and pushed through the pain to wrap her arms around his neck, trying hard not to let any of her tears of relief escape.  Red returned her embrace, holding on for what seemed like ages. 

Once they pulled apart, Red leaned forward and pressed his lips passionately to Haylie's gently pushing her back on to the sofa.  "Wait," Haylie said, breathlessly as she pulled away, "We need to talk." 

Red released her, sitting back on to the sofa, 'I don't want to discuss anything this evening, Haylie.  I just want you. This has been the most trying day," he explained, his face filled with grief. 

Haylie sat up to look him in the eyes, "Liz is catching on and I know that's not what you're concerned with tonight or ever but it's kind of a big deal," she explained. 

Red sighed as he placed one finger gently to her lips, "Sh, Liz doesn't change anything between us.  I did slip earlier but I was more concerned with you after seeing your blood stained shirt than secrecy," Red explained as he leaned forward once more pressing his lips to hers, more gently this time.

Haylie didn't protest this time as she kissed him back, glad that we was alive.  "I love you," she whispered against his mouth as she began unbuttoning his vest and pushing it off of his shoulders. 

Red smiled as he pulled back to pull her sweater over her head and began to undo her pants.  "No more talking tonight," he pleaded as he finished undressing her and then taking off his own clothing before repositioning himself over her. 

Haylie woke the next morning on the couch with Red next to her, the two were squeezed together so tightly on the small sofa.  Her head was spinning as she thought about all that had happened the day before. She had told him she loved him and he didn't say anything back but she didn't know if she was glad or unhappy about it because she'd said it so soon. 

She was glad to see him asleep, finally and was able to sneak out of his arms and out of the hotel room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Haylie was sitting in her living room, slowly sipping on a glass of Moscato knowing Red would die if her caught her drinking such low class wine, when she heard a knock on the door.

She got up and answered it, dressed in oversized sweatpants and a Jaws t shirt, "Red?  What are you doing over here?" Haylie said, surprised as she tried to hide her glass behind her back. 

Red's face broke out into a jovial grin as he took off his hat and entered her home, "Well, my dear, I haven't seen you since you left my hotel room and I couldn't resist a visit.  What is that your drinking?" he asked, as he tried to peer around her back. 

Haylie jumped back, "It's nothing.  Would you like a glass of wine?" she asked as she backed into the kitchen to open a bottle of Merlot.  Red held up his finger without even saying tsk tsk, "You don't have to tell me, I can smell that sweet scent of a cheap Moscato.  I can provide you better wine," he offered, his tone slightly condescending. 

Haylie rolled her eyes, "I have nice wine too, Red.  I just, sometimes, choose to drink this because I happen to enjoy it," she explained defending herself. 

Red took a seat at her island, his face still stuck in the same grin he had come in with, as she poured him 'better' wine, "What's this?" Red asked, as he held up a piece of her mail. 

Haylie looked back, "Nothing.  It's just an invitation to my best friend's wedding.  I'm hoping I have time to make it this weekend," she said, nonchalantly. 

Red frowned at her, "Who are you taking as your date?" he asked, as she handed him his wine, his tone heavy with jealousy.  Haylie made a terrible attempt to stifle her laughter as she answered, "No one, silly. I'm flying solo. This is the 21st century.  A girl can take herself to a wedding."

Red shook his head, "I'd be more than happy to accompany you.  I can never resist the urge to dress up and I assume there will be dancing," he finished, his tone optimistic. 

Haylie turned her head slightly to the side, with a sigh, "Red," she began as she walked over to him and placed a hand gently on his cheek, "I can't allow you to take me because it would give us away," she stated, hoping he'd see the plain logic of her argument.

Red placed his hand, ever so gently, on top of hers, "My dear, I can take you without anyone knowing that I'm courting you," his tone soft, almost a whisper. 

Haylie let out a small giggle, "Courting me?" she said, trying to keep a straight face, "Raymond Reddington, will you be my date to my friend's wedding this Saturday?" she proposed after she'd gotten a hold of her laughter. 

Red leaned forward, breaching the small gap between them and kissed her gently, then leaned around to her ear and whispered, "It would be my honor," sending a shiver straight down her spine.

On Saturday, Red showed up in a very handsome black suit to take Haylie to the wedding.  Haylie had met him downstairs, in a deep blue, knee length strapless dress. "You look breathtaking," Red complimented as he opened the car door.  Haylie smiled, trying to hide her blushing, "You also look quite outstanding," she said. 

The two sat through the ceremony, Red behaving himself like a perfect gentleman, telling people that he was a neighbor who loved parties. 

After the ceremony, Red and Haylie sat at a table enjoying the reception.  "I must say the catering is quite well done, though I wish I could have given them a wine list to really make the food pop," Red commented as he ate.  Haylie simply smiled in return, she'd grown very used to his high class pallette when it came to dining and drinking. Moments later, the DJ announced that it was time for all the lovebirds to come out onto the dancefloor, as he slowed down the temp with John Legend's 'All Of Me.'

Red stood and held out his hand to Haylie, "May I have this dance?"  Haylie wanted to say no because it wasn't supposed to look like a date but looking into his eyes, she knew she couldn't refuse him.  "Yes," she responded, taking his hand and letting him guide her to the dancefloor. 

Red placed his hand on her lower back as he stepped in closely to her, guiding her across the dancefloor.  It was the first time they'd shared a dance and Haylie couldn't do anything but enjoy the moment. To her, it felt like no one was even there anymore. 

Red and Haylie danced in silence, just enjoying each other until Red leaned forward to whisper something into her ear. 

"I heard what you said the other night," Red whispered, causing Haylie's body to immediately tense up.  She hadn't thought of that moment for days, blocking her embarrassment from her memory. She took a deep breath, "I am not sure what you're referring to," she lied. 

Red was still at her ear, "Breathe," he instructed.  Once he could feel her body relaxing into his touch again, he spoke once more, "Haylie, I love you," he whispered and then leaned back, continuing to dance as if nothing had happened.   

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Haylie woke up to gentle kisses on her shoulder blade.  She yawned and rolled over to see Red smiling down at her, "I had a wonderful time with you last night," he confessed. 

Haylie smiled in return, "You stayed overnight at my place?" she asked, as she realized it was the first time they'd spent the night together and it wasn't one of his hotel rooms.

Red nodded, "And I'd love to spend the whole day here but I have plenty to get to.  So, I'm going to make breakfast while you get ready for work," he offered, leaning down and kissing her before getting out of the bed. 

Haylie got out of bed, jumped in the shower and threw on her suit basking in the normalness of this particular morning.  It was like they were a real couple without any of the added drama and she knew the peace wouldn't last but she was determined to enjoy it as long as she could.

"What's for breakfast?" Haylie asked as she entered the kitchen to see Red hard at work.  Red turned to see her enter the room, frowning at her FBI attire, "You're killing the moment," he said.  Haylie sighed in response, "I had to get ready for work. Sorry," she finished, her feelings a little hurt. 

Red didn't say anything else as he turned once more to set a plate down for her filled with eggs, bacon and pancakes, "I'm sorry. I was just enjoying the temporary peace," he admitted.  Before Haylie sat down to enjoy her food, she walked around the island to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I was too. Thank you for breakfast," she said, softly but before she could do anything else there was a knock at her door.  Red instinctively went back into the bedroom while Haylie answered it. 

"Liz?" Haylie questioned as she opened the door to see her partner on the other side, "What are you doing here?" 

Liz sighed, "We have to go examine a body that was found this morning among the homeless.. The corner called it in because apparently there is something strange about it."  Haylie nodded, nothing like a dead body to start the day, "Do I have time to eat breakfast?" she asked. Liz shook her head, "We need to get a move on. I have a feeling this is going to end up being something in Red's wheelhouse so we need to see it so I can call."

Haylie nodded sadly, grabbing the bacon off of her plate and leaving with Liz, heartbroken that she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to Red. 

At the Medical Examiner's office, the women learned that the body had organs removed and that was the cause of death.  Before Liz could call Red, her phone rang, "Agent Keen?" she answered. Haylie stood by waiting on their next move. 

"Red said we need to go after Dr. James Covington and I told him about this and he said it's one in the same.  We have the victims identity so we're going to see what his wife knows," Liz informed Haylie. 

"What is this Dr doing?  Harvesting organs?" Haylie asked in response.  Liz nodded as the two headed out to interview the deceased's wife. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Liz and Haylie learned from the wife that Dr. Covington wasn't only harvesting organs but repossessing them if his high fees weren't being taken care of.  They headed back the HQ to see if they could find any coroners that may be taking organs without the deceased being a registered organ donor. 

"Welcome back, ladies," Cooper said as Liz and Haylie entered the room, "I'd like to introduce you to the new member of our team, Agent Navabi."  Cooper was referring the woman that Liz and Haylie had come across back in Warsaw and somehow she was joining their team. 

"What brings you here?" Liz asked, attempting to sound friendly but it wasn't working.  "I found Raymond Reddington without him turning himself over to me and I tracked him back to this group so I want to help bring down the big cases." 

Liz shook her head and turned to Aram, "I need you to see if any bodies that aren't registered organ donors are missing organs."  Aram got right to work and moments later came up with a name but more importantly a list of bodies to check. 

"You'll have to get court orders to excavate these bodies and check for sure," Aram said as he handed Liz a print out.  Liz shook her head, "I know another way." She picked up her phone and Aram and Haylie heard her ask for Mr. Kaplan, which they knew as Red's fixer. 

"C'mon Agent Storm, let's go dig up some dead bodies," Liz said as she began her walk back out of HQ.  Haylie cringed noticeably as she followed, hoping Red wouldn't be there.

Mr. Kaplan was already at work on the third body when Liz and Haylie got to her.  The body was mostly decayed and the smell was horrifying. Liz had smartly come prepared and with a cloth soaked in peppermint to decrease the odor, while Haylie just leaned against a nearby tree trying her best not to pass out.  She was a trainer not a field agent. 

As they watched Mr. Kaplan work, Red walked up and spoke, "I've gotten us another 20 minutes but we are going to have to speed things up," he announced, mostly to Mr. Kaplan. 

Mr. Kaplan nodded as she and Red began reminiscing on the past.  At some point Red looked up to notice Haylie was there for the first time.  What he saw did not make him happy. Her normally rosy cheeks were completely white and she was holding onto the tree for dear life. 

Red stepped away from Mr. Kaplan to tend to Haylie, "Are you alright?" he asked, slipping an arm around her waist so he could support her body weight.  Haylie made a weak attempt to pull away from him, worried about Liz being right there but she couldn't.

"I'll be fine.  I'm just not used to this kind of thing," Haylie admitted to Red as she allowed her head to lean down upon his shoulder. 

"Lizzie, I think it would be best if I got her out of here before she vomits on any of the evidence," Red began, his voice filled with a light laugh, "Call Ressler in to help you get the Doctor. I have a feeling Agent Storm may need a few hours to recuperate," Red instructed as he began walking to his car, nearly carrying Haylie.

The ride to her apartment was quiet, partly because the bumps weren't making Haylie feel any better and partly because she was so worried about what Liz must think now. 

"Driver, once you drop us off.  Go back and grab some ginger ale and crackers for Haylie before we leave," Red ordered as they pulled up in front of her building. 

Red didn't even attempt to let her walk this time as he scooped Haylie up and carried her to her apartment.  He'd had Dembe run ahead and have the door open so he could march straight in and lay her on the couch. 

"Thank you," Haylie said, as she looked up at him, "Though, now I'm positive Liz knows everything and that I won't have a job to go back to.  Especially since I can't even handle a little corpse," she said, stifling a gag from the memory of that smell.

Red shook his head, "You have nothing to worry about.  Just rest," he spoke softly in a calming tone, leaning down to gently kiss her on the forehead. 

Red's driver entered moments later with the supplies he'd been instructed to retrieve.  Red set them down for Haylie, making sure to pour the ginger ale into a glass, "I have to go.  My business partners are causing me some trouble. I'll be back this evening to check on you," he said, regretfully as he began to leave. 

"Be careful," Haylie managed to say as she watched him walked out.  Red simply turned and gave her a wink before disappearing, leaving her with her thoughts. 

Haylie was convinced a sip of ginger ale and a short nap would get her back on her feet because she needed to get back to the office and help.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once Haylie woke up, she freshened up and headed back to the office.  When she arrived she found Agent Navabi and Aram at the computer, "How's the case going?" Haylie asked.  

Aram looked up, "Great!  Agent Keen and Ressler caught the doctor and they're on their way back from the underground surgery facility."  

"It turns out he ran the whole business to save children who couldn't get implants because hospitals won't put adult organs into children.  He's a good bad guy but unfortunately organ black markets are not good," Agent Navabi added, bringing Haylie up to speed. 

Haylie shook her head, "Well, at least he's caught.  I wish I could've helped more," she finished, her tone slightly down.  Navabi walked over to her, "Dead bodies can get even the strongest person to feel queasy.  I wouldn't sweat it. When Ressler and Keen get back we're all going to get drinks so cheer up and prepare to have fun," she said with a smile.  

Haylie laughed, "Thanks!  I don't know if I can trust you yet but I certainly like you.  You are a much needed breath of fresh air," she finished with a compliment.  

 

Liz and Ressler returned about 30 minutes after Haylie and no one would even let them get settled, the group announced it was time to drink.  They went to a bar across the street and everyone started with a group shot. "Haylie, get a drink and meet me in the booth," Liz said, keeping her voice low so no one would notice.  

Haylie immediately felt anxious and ordered herself a beer before taking her seat, "What's up, Liz?" she started, attempting to sound casual.

Liz frowned, "I know something is going on between you and Reddington.  I don't know the level of the relationship but I know that you two have some serious chemistry.  Do you deny it?"

Haylie shrunk in her seat, biting her lip, "It's just a fling.  Nothing serious," she quickly lied, afraid the next thing out of Liz's mouth was when she was going to inform Cooper.  

Liz cocked her head to the side, "Haylie, I've seen the way he looks at you.  I'm not going to bust you," she said, still not revealing her intentions or reasons for wanting this information.  

Haylie sat up more confidently, it was gonna come out eventually, "It's not serious but it is more than just a casual fling.  I never expected it but I have finally just embraced it. Is there a reason you're asking since you don't want to rat me out?"  

Liz's face took on a very serious look, "I am warning you.  When Red is interested in someone it is for a reason. Every move he makes is calculated and I don't want you to get hurt because once he has what he wants you won't matter to him anymore.  Agent Navabi thinks she found him but I know better. He wanted her to find him," she finished, taking a swig of her beer. 

Haylie shook her head, "Liz, I appreciate your concern for my feeling and I know ever since Tom you've had a rough time with trust.  If Red is using me then I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now I only know what I have today. Tell the rest of the crew good night for me.  I'm gonna head home," she said, her tone strong even though she felt shaky, knowing Liz could be right. She chugged her beer and left the bar. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Haylie walked back into her apartment and collapsed onto her couch, thoughts flooding her mind.  What if Liz was right? What if Red had some ulterior motive for being with her? If so what could it be?  If he was just using her, she was going to find out. She took a deep breath, gathered herself and made her way into the bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes.  When she opened her door, she was greeted by the sight of Red sitting on her bed, still wearing his fedora and sunglasses. 

Haylie gasped, "Red!  I thought we discussed these surprise visits.  I can't handle the shock," she vented as she made her way to the closet.  She quickly threw on shorts and a tank top and came back out to stare daggers at Red.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, his tone serious as he sat there looking at her.  

Haylie softened slightly, "I'm fine now.  I went back to work and the case was closed.  We went out of drinks," she answered, still standing against the wall.  

Red nodded, his normal grin returning across his lips, "Is that why your cheeks are flushed?"  Haylie shook her head, "That could be because of any number of things like the fact that Liz knows about us and she confronted me, the drinks, the fact that you scared me or the accusations she made that you don't care for me at all and I'm just useful to you for the time being," she ranted, she hadn't planned to say all that she did but she couldn't hold it in.

Red furrowed his brow and stood making quick strides to be in front of her, "Do you think I'm using you to gain an advantage in some dealings of my own?" he asked with an even tone but because of how close he stood to her she could see the hurt in his eyes.  

Haylie shook her head, "I don't see what purpose you could have regarding me and the thought never crossed my mind until Liz said something tonight.  She said she didn't want to rat us out that she only wanted to warn me that you aren't genuine," she explained. 

Red brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then rested his hand on her cheek, "Liz is going through a lot right now.  I know you have no reason to believe me because I am a criminal and everything about me is a lie but I have nothing but affection for you," he said softly.  

Haylie took a deep breath, swallowing hard, "I'm sorry I let her get into my head.  I know she has a lot on her mind with the betrayal of her husband and what you've done to her life but it just made sense for a minute there, you know?"

Red smiled, laughing softly, "I said it just a moment ago, I'm a criminal.  Now, I had big plans for you this evening but after the day you've had I think it would be more beneficial if I just laid next to you," he said as he took her hand and led her to the bed.  

Haylie laid down, Red joining her and holding her close to him.  She placed her head on his chest, "Can we just stay like this and not go out there to the world we exist in?" she said, her tone sad.

Red kissed her forehead, "If only we could.  But you have an important career to get to and I have some business that I can not ignore.  But for tonight, we lay here in peace and block out the rest of the world," he stated, as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and held her close as she fell asleep.  

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Liz, are you doing ok?" Haylie asked, as she pulled Liz aside into her office.  Liz huffed, "I'm perfect. Why is everyone so worried about me?"

Haylie furrowed her brow, "Well, it just seems like you've been under a lot of stress lately, which we understand but it also kinda seems like you've become ok with bending the rules.  We just want to make sure that you aren't on the verge of turning to the dark side," she explained, trying her best not to sound too harsh.

Liz shook her head, "I am fine.  What I need is everyone around here to just get used to the new me.  I know I have gone through a lot in the past months but now I'm using this experience to be stronger," she said, her tone surprisingly still even. 

Haylie nodded, "Just be careful.  You're not above the law even though you have Reddington helping you.  I just don't want to lose you to some kind of crazy catastrophe," she finished. 

Liz turned to leave but turned back once more, "You also have things going on with Reddington and if I were you I wouldn't be so quick to question which one of us will have a meltdown first," she said before leaving the office, her tone low and threatening.  Haylie knew she should've approached that better instead of making Liz into an enemy. 

As she continued working, Cooper entered her office, "Yes sir?" she said, her tone slightly intimidated.  Cooper sat down across from her, "I have a job for you. I'm trying to focus Agent Keen on anything but Reddington's wife but I also need to know about her.  I'd like for you and Agent Navabi to go tail Reddington and see what you can learn," he explained her assignment. 

Haylie nodded, "Yes sir.  Tell Agent Navabi I'll be out there to grab her in just a second and we'll see what we can find."  Cooper nodded and exited her office.

Haylie pulled out her cell and dialed the last number she'd heard from Red from.  "Hello my dear," she heard Red's voice pick up the phone, "What do I owe this pleasure?  I never receive calls from you during business hours," he finished, she could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Cooper has given me the assignment of tailing you and figuring out what's going on with your ex.  So, would you make it easy for me and just let me know where you are so Agent Navabi and I can come keep an eye on things," she asked, keeping her tone even so anyone looking in on her wouldn't know she was on a personal call. 

She heard him sigh through the receiver, "I'm afraid I can not help you this time.  I have to keep Lizzie away and if she sees you heading anywhere, chances are she'll follow," he explained. 

Haylie groaned, "Alright,  I'll find you with some good old fashioned detective work and attempt to keep Liz off my scent too.  Just don't be making out with your wife when I get there," she said with a hint of a smile. 

Red laughed on the other end, "My dear, you are too much.  Good luck finding me," he challenged before she heard the click of him hanging up the line. 

'Well, that phone number is now of 0 use to me,' Haylie thought to herself as she got up and grabbed her coat.  

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So, Agent Navabi, you've found him before any tips for us today?" Haylie asked as the two women got into Haylie's car.  Agent Navabi smirked, "The first time I used his love for a certain type of tie to locate him but this time I don't have that to my advantage," Navabi responded.

Haylie frowned, "Looks like some good old fashioned detective work is in order then," she said as she pulled out of the garage. 

Agent Navabi smirked in return, "I didn't say that i had nothing to go on.  Drive to the Dunkin Donuts on 20th and we'll see if my contact has discovered anything."  Haylie smiled in return as she headed in that direction. 

Haylie pulled into the Dunkin Donuts parking lot and waited on Navabi to reveal their next move.  "We need to go inside and just follow my lead," she instructed. Haylie nodded and followed along.  Agent Navabi led Haylie to a corner booth where she sat down and waited. 

"Is this seat taken?" a man asked, shortly after they had arrived.  Navabi shook her head causing the man to take a seat.

"Is this your..."Haylie began to ask but was quickly shut down by Navabi.  "What do you have for me on the topic we discussed?" she asked, her eyes constantly watching the rest of the room.

Haylie wasn't sure about this arrangement or if they were even really in a Dunkin Donuts. 

The man nodded in reply as he pulled out a newspaper and passed it across the table.  The front page had eight numbers circled and two words.

"Thank you," Navabi said, gratefully as she got up with the paper walking to the counter to order two iced coffees.  "Is coffee part of our cover in here?" Haylie whispered, afraid to upset Navabi again. The agent nodded in return.

Once they had their coffees, the two women sat back down in the car where Navabi began typing things into the GPS.  "Was that an address he gave you?" Haylie asked, shocked by this whole scene. She trained agents to be on the field but she'd never really gotten to experience the undercover work. 

"Yes," Agent Navabi began, "He circled the street address, name and zip code.  He and I created this system many years ago and it keeps people, like Keen, off of our tail," she finished. 

Haylie's face broke into a grin, "Have I mentioned how much I love having you here?  Let's go find our criminal," she finished with a small laugh. 

Navabi smiled in return, glad that she had made a friend with one of her new coworkers, though she had her own secrets when it came to Red Reddington and she could never reveal them to Haylie.

Haylie pulled up to a cabin hidden in the woods about an hour later and put the car in park to begin the next part of their task, watching.  "If Cooper had realized the location was this remote, he wouldn't have sent us. There is no way Red won't make us out here," Navabi said, her tone slightly frustrated.

Haylie agreed, "On the plus side, if they flee we can follow them and at least keep tabs on what he's doing.  I can only imagine he's giving Naomi a new life, though." 

As she said that, they noticed another car pull up.  Naomi's husband, Frank had arrived at the safe house.  "I guess Reddington is sending her husband away with her," Haylie noted aloud. 

Navabi watched closely as Frank walked down and was let into the cabin.  Neither again had laid eyes on Red yet. 

Moments later, Haylie jumped at a knock on her window.  She turned to see Red standing there smiling, "Red! Why aren't you down in the house?' Haylie said, exasperated as she rolled down the window. 

Red shrugged his shoulders, "I had actually just returned from a quick trip into town when I noticed this vehicle looking a little out of place.  Congratulations on finding me," he said, his tone jovial. 

Navabi smirked, "It wasn't very hard," she said arrogantly.  Red cocked his head to the side, "It never is for you, is it?"

Haylie looked back and forth between them, knowing in that moment something was going on between the two of them, not romantic but some kind of deal. 

"Agent Storm, let's take a walk," Red suggested as he opened her door, "Sorry, Agent Navabi but you can continue to watch the house," he said, still wearing his infamous confident grin. 

Haylie hesitated but only briefly as she got out of the car to follow Red. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Red guided Haylie into the woods, once they were a safe distance from the camp, he took a hold of her hand slowly stroking a circular motion with his thumb.  "I hate being away doing all of this and not back in the city with you," Red admitted, looking around at the trees as they walked.

Haylie smiled in return, grasping his hand tightly for a moment, "I miss having you around too but you have a lot of things to deal with at the moment.  I understand the distance," she explained, adding, "I'm an easy girlfriend," with a small laugh.

Red stopped and looked into her eyes, "Have you been elevated to that status?" he questioned, his tone joking. 

Haylie let go of his hand to slap his arm, "Yes, I have!  Anything I can do to help your situation. I'm just going to report to Cooper that I found you but Naomi was already gone," she admitted.

"That is a relief to hear," Red said, with a smile, "You can not help me with this, though.  I do have a favor to ask of you, however," Red said, his tone turned quickly from fun to somber. 

Haylie backed off slightly, leaning against a tree nearby, "What can I do for you?  I'm not agreeing yet." Red sighed and took a deep breath, "Lizzie is hiding something from me.  I don't know if its as simple as a source or if she's gone dark and its deeper than that. I need you to watch her and figure out what she's up to," he requested. 

Haylie nodded in reply, "I'll leave here and see what she's up to.  I'll need a new number to contact you on," she admitted, knowing the original one had been destroyed. 

Red didn't respond as he closed the gap between them, taking her in a passionate kiss, pushing her body back up against the tree.  Haylie's was completely caught by surprise but she gave in immediately, running her hands up his chest and around his neck. 

Their moment didn't last long as Red pulled back, "I wish I could stay in these woods with you for the rest of the day but unfortunately Naomi's husband is a cheating bastard and I need to take care of it before they go off into the sunset together," Red admitted as he turned to make his way back.

Haylie sighed, her breath ragged, "I understand."  Red looked back at her with a small smile, "Don't worry about a number, I'll come to you tonight," he stated. 

Haylie got back in the car, "We need to head back.  He's sending Naomi off with a new identity and we have a new project," she announced.  Agent Navabi looked at her questioningly, "What are we moving on to?"

"Red wants me to look into Lizzie," Haylie confessed, "Are you game?"  Agent Navabi nodded in agreement as Haylie backed the car out. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Haylie drove back toward the city and made a quick call to Aram, "Hey, is Liz there now or is she out on the case?" she asked.  "She is at a city council meeting taking down Dr. Creel," Aram answered.

"Dr. Creel?  Is he our latest blacklister?" Haylie asked, curious to know what type of case she had obviously missed.  "Yes, but it should be taken care of momentarily," he responded. Haylie nodded, "Thanks," and ended the call.

"We're head to City Hall," Haylie said as she changed course.  Navabi nodded once more, "What does Reddington expect her to be involved in?"

Haylie hesitated, unsure whether to reveal anything, but Red seemed to know her, "He thinks she has another source besides him."  Navabi looked at Haylie quizzically.

They pulled up to city council to see a serious situation taking place.  Liz and Ressler were trying to talk down a man with a gun, who Haylie assumed to be Dr. Linus Creel.  Navabi began to jump out of the car but Haylie grabbed her arm, "We can't be seen or Liz will know."

"But they're in danger," Navabi protested.  Haylie shook her head as she continued to watch the scene unfold. 

Liz got the shooter calm but only long enough for him to take her against his body, the gun up on her temple.  Ressler was shouting for him to calm down and let her go but before anyone could make another move a shot came from above taking out the shooter. 

After the scene was clear, Liz got in her car and headed away from the city.  Haylie followed but not too closely. They wound up back at the cabin but not for long. 

Red sat with Liz and Haylie could see the tension across his shoulders while the two talked. 

After Liz spoke with Red, she got back into her car and headed back to the city once more. 

"We're going to run out of gas at this rate," Navabi announced, her tone frustrated by sitting in the car for the entire day.  Haylie nodded in return as they saw Liz park by a warehouse. 

"Think this is where her source is?' Navabi asked, watching as Liz got out of her car with two sets of keys. 

"I think it might be where she has someone locked up.  Let's write down the address and get out of here. There's nowhere to look in at," Haylie said. 

After Haylie dropped Navabi off, she headed back to her apartment.  Her mind swirling with thoughts about Red's ex wife, Liz and whatever it was Liz was into.  She took a moment to gather her thoughts as she poured a glass of wine and took a seat on her couch. 

As she sat there, she just tried to think of who Liz could be getting information from.  Her ex husband had been murdered as far as they knew but who else could it be?

"Haylie, did you find out anything?" she heard Red's voice but hadn't heard the door open.  She inhaled sharply, slightly thrown off, "Yes, I have an address but I couldn't see inside," she said as she handed him the slip of paper when he sat down next to her. 

"Are you ok after saying goodbye to your wife?" Haylie asked as she leaned back against him.  He placed his arm around her tightly as he shook his head, "All is as it should be."

Haylie sighed, "For me it is.  I have you now and it's just us for the moment," she said happily.  Red leaned down and kissed her head, gently. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Haylie grabbed two cups of coffee and headed to Red's latest address where she found him tinkering with some sort of project.  "Hey babe, what are you working on?" she asked as she handed him his cup. 

Red took it with a smile, letting his fingers brush over hers briefly, "I am actually trying to rebuild this old machine so I can watch some home movies.  I have longed to see my daughter recently," he admitted, his tone sad. 

Haylie walked over placing a hand on his back, and a quick kiss to his cheek, "Have you had any luck finding Jennifer?"

Red cocked his head, his face confused, "Who said Jennifer was my daughter?" he questioned. 

Before Haylie could say anything else on the matter, Liz entered the room, "Really?  Are you two even trying to be discreet?" she asked, her tone exasperated. 

Red's face broke into his brilliant smile, "Why of course we are but you always manage to show up just at the right moment.  Imagine what you could walk into," he said, his tone slightly menacing. 

Haylie backed away from Red and made her way over to Liz.  "What's our next target?" Liz asked, completely ignoring his last comment. 

"A woman, Carre Ann Beck, was murdered this morning by her husband Maddox, I believe because she got in the way of his pursuit of the original Black Death virus," Red explained, his tone ever so casual. 

Haylie tightened her grip on her coffee cup, afraid she might drop it, "The original Black Plague is what you're saying?  That's terrifying," she gasped, shaken easily by the prospect of the what that illness could do if retrieved and released. 

Liz smirked, "We'll figure it out.  Are you coming with me, Haylie or just hanging around here for the day?" 

Haylie made eye contact with Red briefly as she spoke, "Yes, I'm coming with you.  I'm very intent on stopping this man."

The two women entered the Post Office to see Cooper talking with Aram, Navabi and Ressler.  "We have a new case," Liz announced. She quickly explained everything to the crew. 

Aram was on the computer moments later looking at the status of Mrs. Beck, "The wife is brain dead but it looks like she's about 30 weeks pregnant and they have her on life support until they can safely deliver the baby," he announced. 

Cooper immediately gave orders, "Agents Keen and Storm, you two head to the hospital and get every piece of information you can about who put her there.  We can't just assume it was Maddox because Reddington said so. Aram you look up any references you can on this virus because we may need to fight it and Navabi you and Ressler jump in anywhere you can," he finished as the group dispersed on their tasks. 

"Hi Doctor," Liz said, as she and Haylie stood outside the hospital room of Mrs Beck, "What can you tell us about her injuries?" 

The doctor replied, "Most of the damage she's here for happened when the taxi hit her but it would appear she was in one hell of a fight before that," he explained.

"Can you tell anything from her body about who she may have fought with?" Haylie asked, her mind still racing about the possibility of a world ending plague. 

The doctor shook his head, "No, the only strange thing that showed up was the red clay under her fingernails.  It dates back 700 years," he stated. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What do we know about the red clay?" Liz asked as she and Haylie charged into the office, headed for Aram's desk. 

He was ready with a response, "It dates back to the 1400's and the only known trace of it is on a painting which it just so happens was stolen recently.  I have called in an expert to tell us what on the picture makes it so valuable," he finished, proud of his work. 

Liz nodded, "Good work.  I'm off to an appointment.  Let me know what we find out," she said quickly as she headed right back out. 

"Why does she even have a desk?" Navabi asked, her tone sarcastic.  Haylie sighed, "She's just off. Normally, she's one of the best on our team and we really couldn't have closed a lot of the cases without her," she defended Liz.

Navabi laughed, "You mean without Reddington.  Her only tie to this whole department is him and his unwillingness to work with others.  She's still just a rookie who is allowed to run around here like she owns the department strictly because she's his pawn," she finished, her tone even no hint of bitterness. 

Haylie had nothing else to say on the matter as she took a seat at her own desk to wait and see what Aram might find 

Cooper met with the museum curator and discovered that when black light is shined on the painting it reveals a map.  The map, they believe is the key to finding the virus. "Agent Keen, here's the location. Go get it before Beck does," Haylie heard Cooper order into the phone. 

She waited patiently, hopeful that Liz would get the disease first and the crisis could be avoided.  Unfortunately, Beck beat her to it even though she had him. 

When Liz walked back into the office, Navabi was there waiting, "You had him!  How could you let the virus get away?" she said, her tone accusing. 

"If I'd done anything he would have dropped it right there and it would've gotten him and me," Liz defended her actions. 

"Well now that you've saved yourself and the criminal, millions of people's lives are at stake," Navabi said, her voice low like a growl. 

"Guys, stop," Haylie interrupted them, "We can't change what happened so we need to focus all our resources on finding Beck and stopping this before he makes it spread.  And if we can't then we need to be on the lookout for patient 0," she explained. 

Liz and Navabi nodded in agreement as Liz pulled out her phone to call Red for help and the rest of the team tracked whatever information they had or could get on Beck. 

None of it mattered because the next morning, the first news they received was that the first person had died and that even immediately put 2300 people into quarantine.  "He used lab rats!" Aram said excitedly as he came up from deep research and hadn't heard the news yet. 

"Can that help us?  It's already out," Haylie asked, her tone defeated.  Aram looked up to see the crisis playing out on the screens, "It has too.  There's only one place that received a shipment of rats and here's the address.  Maybe we can find out his plan or it will at least bring us closer to him and we can find a cure," he said, his tone still optimistic, lifting the spirits of the rest of the team.  

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ressler, Liz and Haylie stormed into the lab where it appeared Beck made the virus.  They looked around the room and Haylie's eyes quickly focused on a computer monitor in the corner of the room.

"Guys!" she shouted to grab Ressler and Liz's attention.  The screen revealed that the woman who had died of the virus was just the first of many and Beck had one getting on flights to go onto each continent in the world. 

"Call Cooper!" Liz ordered Ressler as they dismantled the harddrive to give to Aram and see what else they could learn.

Once they got back to HQ, Liz handed Aram the harddrive, "See what you can get off of this," she ordered, her tone short.  Aram nodded and plugged it up to his computer. After digging through the information, Aram had a lead, "Every single infected person has already boarded the planes, except one.  We need to call all the airports where they will land and get them into quarantine and we need to send a task force to JFK," Aram announced, proudly. 

"Great job!" Haylie said as she pulled back on her blazer, "Now find Beck and hopefully he has some kind of antidote," she finished as they moved out. 

Once they arrived at JFK, Navabi was in the lead as they made their way to the gate.  "He's not there!" Liz yelled, turning back. 

Haylie and Navabi stayed in their spots surveying the room.  "Aram, can you see him?" Haylie asked, taking in every face. 

"Hold on.  I'm checking," Aram responded over the walkie.  Before Haylie could get Aram's response, Navabi took off.  Haylie ran after her in pursuit. 

Navabi chased the man down into a private room by another gate where Haylie quickly jumped in.  Haylie grabbed her handcuffs to get the guy as he wrestled Navabi but before either agent could get the upper hand, the man sprayed the virus into Navabi's face then got up and sprayed it at Haylie. 

Haylie was thrown off and staggered back into the door.  The man pulled a gun and immediately shot Navabi in the rib cage and turned to take out Haylie when Liz busted through the door taking down the attacker with a quick shot fired to his chest. 

She then abruptly slammed the door because the three women were now exposed.  "Well, here's to hoping they find a cure in the next 9 hours," Haylie said with a laugh as she pulled off her jacket to wrap around Navabi's wound. 

"Dembe, may I speak with Mr. Reddington?" Aram asked as he called the contact number Red had given him earlier along with a request.

"Aram, what can I help you with?  I already solved my other problem so you're too late for that," Aram heard Red's jovial voice through the phone. 

Aram shook his head, "No, it's not about that.  I am calling because Agents Keen, Storm and Navabi have been infected," he stated.

Red didn't let his voice falter, though his stomach dropped, "How long do they have?"  Aram responded quickly, "At best, 8 hours."

"Have you found Beck?" Red asked, clenching his fist as he awaited the answer.  "I've checked everything and there's no trace. It's like he's off the grid," Aram responded. 

"No he's not," Red said back as Aram heard the line disconnect.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

“How are you doing?” Haylie asked Navabi as the three girls sat against the wall of the glass room, their foreheads beading with sweat.  

“As good as you can feel when you get shot and have an incurable disease,” she replied with an attempted laugh.  Liz shook her head, “A year ago, I was happy with Tom and we were about to adopt a baby. We were going to have it all until Reddington came into my life,” she sighed, “And I hate him so much because even though he’s ruined everything I still crave his attention and protection,” she admitted, a little out of the blue.  

Haylie moved over closer to Liz, “I’m sorry for what you’ve gone through in the last year and I understand if you want Red and I to stop what we’re doing because its hurting you,” Liz looked at her shocked, sending a glance at Navabi.  

“Oh please,” Navabi said with a gasp of breath, “Her and Reddington are as obvious as myself and Aram.  We all think we’re so slick,” she finished. 

Liz smiled and looked back at Haylie, “You don’t need to do that, though I appreciate the gesture.  But listen, you and him have a different relationship than what he and I have so it doesn’t make me jealous.  I am actually going to try to be nice and more supportive. He’s a bad man but he does deserve a little sunshine,” she explained, causing Haylie to smile and hug Liz.  

The girls continued chatting until the door opened and Aram was on the other side, “Mr. Reddington found the cure.  We’re going to inject it into you three then sedate you and transport you to the hospital,” he explained as he saw just how bad Navabi looked, causing him to inhale sharply.  

Haylie didn’t remember anything after the CDC doctors injected two shots into her upper arm.

 

Haylie woke in a hospital bed with no memory of anything except her last conversation with Liz and Navabi.  She blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings noticing a vase filled with roses. She knew from the sight of those that Red had been there.  She wished he was still with her.

“Are you awake?  I hope you’re feeling well,” a voice said, as Haylie saw a nurse entering the room.

She nodded in reply, “Yes, much.  How long until I can get myself out of here?” 

The nurse smiled, “It’s the middle of the night but after morning rounds, we’ll discharge you.  You’re bloodwork is all clean and you have made a full recovery. A man came by earlier and left flowers and said he’d be back before the night was over,” she explained, causing Haylie to smile.  

“Thank you,” Haylie replied, grateful for the great care she’d received, “Can I get a soda or something?  I’m so thirsty.”

The nurse laughed, “Let’s start with water.  You don’t need the caffeine and by the way, I meant to mention, you’re baby is healthy despite your exposure to the illness,” she said quickly as she left the room.

Haylie gasped and laid back against the pillow, her whole body and mind in complete shock, ‘baby?’  What was she going to tell Red? Nothing she quickly decided, nothing at all.

 

Haylie had some water and a light snack as she laid in the hospital bed feeling completely overwhelmed when she heard the door open and looked to see Red coming in.

“My dear,” he said, his voice soft and tender as he came up to sit on the side of the bed and brush her hair behind her ear, “I’m so glad you’re safe.  How are you feeling?”

Haylie swallowed, “I’m great.  Thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful.  How’s Liz?”

Red smiled, placing a quick kiss on her forehead, “She is fantastic.  She is still asleep but I think she may have needed some extra rest,” he said, unable to take his eyes away from hers.

Haylie smiled, “That’s great.  Oh, she gave us her blessing when we were stuck in the room dying together.  She said she wasn’t jealous because she has a different relationship with you than I do,” she confessed, her worries washing away slightly as she sat there her hands on Red’s forearms, taking him in.

Red smiled once more, moving away only for a moment to remove his coat, hat and sunglasses, “Lay back and rest.  I know you need it too,” he whispered as he placed another kiss upon her forehead. He then placed a small box on her lap, “This is for you.  I was informed that you might need this gift,” he said, his tone not changing at all.

Haylie opened the box to reveal a tiny white baby onesie with a fox on it.  Her jaw dropped as her eyes met his. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Haylie walked into Red's hotel suite to see Liz sitting on the floor as Red explained to her how the animals displayed on the television screen would be gone someday.

"The next target on our list is the Mombasa Cartel," Red announced as Haylie entered his line of sight.

Liz furrowed her brow, "That's going to be kind of hard to sell since we're in the business of protecting people," she explained.

Red shook his head, his face held a pained expression, "The Cartel is not just a simple group of animal poachers, though that should be reason enough to end their reign but they are also the most powerful traffickers in the world and bring in billions in blood money." 

Liz nodded in response, "This is really important to you isn't it?"  Red simply nodded.

"I'll go sell it to the team," Liz said as she stood, "Are you coming Storm?"

Haylie shook her head, "I'll be there in a few.  Let me know what you guys need me to do if I miss the initial meeting."  Liz nodded in acknowledgement and left.

Haylie sat down next to Red once Liz was gone, "Are you ok?" she asked, taking in the sadness she could see etched across his face.

Red sighed, tilting his head, "I just have a soft spot for animals and I also very much want to connect with my daughter and I can't seem to think of a way to do it," he explained.

Haylie nodded, looking into his eyes, "I know Naomi told you that your daughter didn't want anything to do with you but maybe if you just explain," she began but was quickly cut off by Red.

"Explain that I'm a criminal?  I appreciate you worrying but you have to be stress free," he said as he placed his hand very softly on top of her abdomen, "I will go to her food truck and just be a charming customer.  That much contact is better than nothing."

Haylie frowned, feeling badly for him as she placed her hand on top of his, "I hate that.  Let me know if you need anything because I'd be happy to help in any way."

Red smiled, his eyes had brightened slightly since she'd arrived, "I want you to simply focus on you right now.  I will hopefully get a chance to do things the right way this time around." 

Haylie smiled at him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, "I won't let you disappear," she finished with a wink.  Red smiled in response moving his hand up to her cheek, leaning forward and placing his lips gently to Haylie's. 

Haylie kissed him back, pulling away only when it felt like things may get out of hand, "I have to go to work," she said, giving him one more quick kiss as she began to get up. 

Red stopped her, gently grasping her wrist, "I want you checking in with me every hour and don't do anything dangerous.  Please be careful," he instructed. 

Haylie smiled, "I'll do my best," she said as she left the hotel to get to the office. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Haylie walked into the office to see Liz was still selling the team on Reddington’s blacklister.  “Agent Storm, glad you could join us,” Cooper said as he saw her enter the room.

Haylie smiled weakly, embarrassed, “Sorry, I had some car trouble,” she lied.  “What did I miss?”

“Liz is trying to get us to hunt animal poachers,” Ressler announced, clearly mocking the mission.

“Who’s the target?” Haylie asked, hoping maybe she could help Liz sell this idea.  Navabi was quick to respond, “The Mombasa Cartel.”

Haylie nodded, “Aren’t they known for serious human trafficking on top of the poaching, not to mention they must be worth billions,” Haylie explained, throwing out her casual knowledge on the topic.  

Liz sent a subtle smile Haylie’s way as she continued on, “What we know is that multiple poachers have gone missing and Reddington is putting me in contact with an animal rights activist that should have some useful information to help out.”

Cooper nodded, “If Reddington thinks this is a true risk and one of our agents actually has some knowledge of their existence then we can pursue it.  Aram, see what you can find by tracking the missing people’s info. Keen, let us know what you learn. Navabi and Ressler, wait behind because you’ll be next in line for action.  Storm, I’d like to see you in my office,” he finished as he waved her his way.

Haylie swallowed, slightly nervous as she followed him.

 

“Yes sir,” Haylie said, curiously as she sat down across the desk from her boss.  “We need to talk about your work,” Cooper began.

“Is this about me being late, sir?  Because it won’t happen again, I can promise you that,” Haylie spoke, quickly her nerves getting the best of her.  

Cooper shook his head, “This isn’t about that at all.  You’re one of my best so I can cut you a little slack. No, I want to talk to you about your assignment for this mission.  I want to stay behind out of field action and see what you can learn from Aram,” he said, his tone very matter of fact.

Haylie was shocked by his decision, “Is there any particular reason, sir?  I mean, I am a field agent and not to brag but the best one you have. I can’t see the logic of taking me off the playing field,” she explained her confusion.  

Cooper sighed, “I agree that you’re my best but I need you to be well rounded and I need an agent who can handle anything that’s thrown at them.  I know you’ll be perfect and that way if something happened to Aram, I’d know you you could take over. That’s all,” he said, waving her off, clearly letting her know the discussion was over. 

Haylie nodded, “Yes, sir,” as she got up and left.  

 

She went into her office, immediately and dialed the number Red had given her,  “Yes, Miss Storm?” she heard Dembe’s voice on the other side. 

“Hey Dembe,” she responded, “Is Red available?” she asked, very ready to yell at him once he took the phone.

Dembe answered, “No ma’am.  He is actually busy at the moment.  Can I take a message?”

Haylie sighed, “Yes, please tell him to call me as soon as he’s free.  It’s an urgent matter. Thanks, Dembe,” she finished, her tone exasperated as she ended the call.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Haylie sat with Aram through the entire day, gathering data and constantly calling Liz and Ressler with updates.  After a grueling day of desk work, Haylie wanted nothing more than to head out to the gym. 

“Have a good night, y’all,” she announced as she got up and made her way out.

 

Haylie arrived at the gym about thirty minutes and began with her regular weight routine before heading outside to run around the facilities track.  Just as she was stretching her cell rang, she answered it quickly with her headphones.

“Agent Storm,” she said into the mini mic.

“Where are you?  I expected you by now,” she heard Red’s concern filled voice on the other side of the line.  

Haylie rolled her eyes, glad he wasn’t there to see her do so, “I needed to get a workout in since someone has me on desk duty for the FBI,” she explained, her tone bitter.  

Haylie smirked as she heard the sound of a completely unmasked sigh from Red that filled her headphones, “I am only trying to protect you.  Just please hurry and get back,” he said as she heard the line click. 

Haylie shook her head as she got out on the track and began running laps.  She was completely in her zone as Britney Spears filled her head and she paced herself.

As she rounded the last curve toward the end of one her last laps, she saw a masked figure enter the gated track.  

She slowed her progress looking the intruder over.  Haylie smiled as she realized it was just someone in the Michael Myers costume from the Halloween films.  ‘How did Halloween sneak up on me?’ she asked herself as she neared the man.

“Clever costume,” she complimented the stranger, “That’s my favorite scary movie.”

The masked man didn’t respond he simply walked out onto the track and began walking behind her, not speeding up but making good strides with his long legs.  

Haylie turned toward the man running backwards as she looked over his costume one more time and noticed this time that he wasn’t carrying a prop knife but a real knife.  

“Seriously?” she said loudly, her tone exasperated, coming to a complete halt.  

The man closed the distance between them and tilted his head to the side, just like in the films, which shook Haylie up more than it should have.  “So, what are you going to kill me now?” she asked. 

He didn’t answer, which was not surprising to her, as he lunged the knife forward toward her.  Haylie jumped out of the way and almost deflected the attack other than a small wound on her right shoulder.

He was thrown off by her jumping away and she took that opportunity to kick the knife out of his hand and then proceeded to punch him straight in the throat, dropping him to the ground.  

 

She called 911 on her cell as she cuffed her attacker, luckily she always kept her supplies on her.  Once the cops arrived and took the perp away, Haylie didn’t even bother changing as she headed to Red’s not really ready to accept his anger that she was randomly attacked during her workout. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Haylie decided on her way to Red’s that she was tired and headed to her own place.  Once she walked in her door, she made her way straight to the bathroom and ran the shower.  

She couldn’t believe she’d been attacked by a Halloween movie character.  If the cops hadn’t come and taken the creep away, she’d be convinced she’d imagined the whole thing.  

She stripped off her sweaty clothes, flinching as she used her right arm, and got in the shower taking a deep, relaxing breath as the warm water cascaded down her skin.  

As she cleaned her hair, she heard the door to the bathroom open and immediately went into defensive mode, afraid Jack Nicholson would be attacking her next.  

Haylie took a deep breath and opened the curtain, just barely, expecting the worst but pleasantly surprised to see Red stripping down to join her.  

She didn’t acknowledge his presence as she continued to run her hands through her hair, washing the conditioner out.  

“Did you not hear me come in?” Red asked as he stood before her after entering the shower.  

Haylie smiled as she reached out and grabbed his hand, “I did but I was just in here trying to relax.”

Red cocked his head, his mouth breaking into a grin as he grabbed her body wash and squeezed some onto his palm, “I think I may be able to help you with that.”  

Haylie’s breath trembled as she felt his hands slowly rubbing the soap into her skin.  She was in paradise as he paid equal attention to each part of her body until he reached her right arm.  

Haylie couldn’t hold back a wince as his soapy hand ran over the gash on her arm.  “Did I hurt you?” Red asked, his brow furrowed. 

Haylie took a deep breath, really not wanting to answer his question, “It’s just a scratch from my workout.  I’m gonna dry off and get into my pjs if you want to clean up and meet me in the living room. I’ll tell you all about it,” she explained, slipping out of the shower.  

Red watched her leave, noticing how much tension immediately went through her body.  

 

Haylie waited on the couch, wearing her yoga pants with a long sleeve shirt.  Red was out there quicker that she had expected, wearing a set of pajamas he left at her place.

“So, what happened at the gym?” he asked, his tone serious as he took a seat on the chair instead of on the couch with her.

Haylie took a quick breath as she began retelling him the about Michael Myers trying to kill her at the track.  She watched his face as she told her story. 

“I’m certainly very glad you are ok and I know you can handle yourself out there but I’d prefer if you worked out in my hotel from now on,” Red said in response, his tone soft but slightly condescending.  

Haylie shook her head, “Raymond, it was scary but you can’t control everything I do.  I am still my own person even though now I’m carrying a piece of you around all the time.  I need you to let me do my job,” she vented, all the days frustration rushing back. 

Red stood, his own frustration growing, “Haylie it is my job to protect you and my child and your trying to stop me is emasculating,” he began his head moving back and forth as it did when he made passionate speeches, “I am fully aware how capable you are and I know you handled yourself today but I don’t even want you in that situation where you have to prove to me that you are strong.  Please, just let me care for you as I see fit,” he finished, sitting back down with an exasperated sigh.

Haylie took an equally deep breath as she moved to sit on his lap, “As long as you don’t have me followed like Liz then I can agree to the desk work and working out in your gym.  You’re lucky I love you so much because I don’t let people boss me around,” she said, grinning at the end to let him know she wouldn’t fight him anymore. 

Red didn’t say another word as he leaned up, placing his lips to hers.  His kiss was full of gratitude. “Let’s get some rest,” Haylie said as she stood and took his hand to guide him to the bedroom.

  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Haylie met Red in a record store very early because he was expecting Navabi and Liz around 10 to let them in on the next case.

"Hey babe," she said as she walked through the front door to see him sitting on a stool going through a box of records.

Red's face broke into a large grin when he saw her, "Haylie!  How are you feeling today?" he asked, his tone jovial partly from his ecstasy regarding the records and partly because of her presence. 

Haylie laughed, "I'm perfect, thanks.  I see you're having a good time. You look like a kid on Christmas morning," she said, commenting on the overwhelming joy she could feel across the room.

Red took a deep breath, taking in the environment, "Ah, you are quite correct.  I may need a cold shower after this," he finished, throwing a very coy wink in her direction. 

"I hate to talk business but I wanted to let you know that I think Liz knew I was following her and led me to that warehouse to hide her true secret.  I overheard her on a call with a shipyard yesterday and I think that's where she's hiding her secret source. And, I have to say I think its her ex husband.  She's after Berlin," Haylie announced, letting Red in on what she knew and believed.

Red nodded, "I suspected so.  I should've taken care of the miscreant myself but I trusted her.  I'll see what she finds out because if it is about Berlin, she'll bring that knowledge to me because I believe she wants him dead and not arrested," he theorized outloud, "I wish we had all day to enjoy this shop together and the others wouldn't show up to ruin our fun," he ended his statement whimsically. 

Haylie smiled at him as she made her way to him, hugging him from behind, "On that note, I'm going to head out.  I have errands to run. Oh, before I forget, I have an ultrasound this Thursday and I know you might be busy but if you want to come, I'd certainly love to have you there," she offered the invitation, her tone slightly timid because they didn't usually have serious discussions about their relationship. 

Red pulled her arms away and turned to face her, "I would love nothing more than to join you.  I'll pick you up for the appointment. Are you going to tell Cooper?" he asked, as he grabbed hold of her hands. 

Haylie laughed, once again, "You got me assigned to desk work so I won't have to for awhile," she said with a grin.  Haylie leaned forward and kissed him briefly but passionately, "I'll see you later." 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Haylie sat at her desk, basically taking care of all of her team's paperwork, looking on enviously as Cooper sent out teams to hunt the Blacklister of the moment.  She didn't even care to know who it was since she was getting no part in the case. 

Afternoon rolled around and Haylie was at her breaking point, "Agent Cooper, I'm going to head out and grab something for lunch.  Do you want anything?" she asked, antsy to get out and do anything that wasn't staring at a computer. 

Cooper nodded, "You know I just heard about an amazing food truck not far from here.  It's called American Bistro. Wll you grab me a reuben from there?" he requested. 

Haylie nodded, "I'd be happy to.  I could go for a good sandwich myself.  I'll be back shortly. Call if you need me to go help anyone else that's you know out and about on an actual case," she ended with a bitter tone. 

Cooper frowned and shook his head, "Reddington was willing to give up his whole deal with us if I didn't put you on desk work.  I'll never understand his motives but we do need his information. See you when you return," he stated, ending the conversation. 

Haylie had no trouble finding the food truck but as she parked her car and began to walk up she saw a sign that read the truck would open again at noon. 

Haylie looked down at her watch and saw that it was 11:45 and decided to wait.  She sat down at one of the tables in front of the truck and pulled out her phone to kill the time. 

As she sat there, she saw a car pull up and noticed immediately that it was Dembe driving.  Haylie immediately got up and made her way over to the back of the truck to see Red with his arms wrapped around a woman and Dembe making his way to them. 

"What's going on, Red?" Haylie asked as she stood, shocked taking in the scene.

Red's eyes widened in surprise, "What are you doing over here?" he questioned. 

Haylie shook her head, "No, I'm the one doing the questioning.  This is a lunch establishment and Cooper wanted it but what I want is know what you've done to this girl and why.  I'm not playing right now," Haylie stated, her tone firm and demanding. 

Dembe scooped the girl up during Red and Haylie's stand off, placing her gently in the backseat of the car. 

Red shook his head and stood to get into the car, "Haylie, I can't discuss this now and you just have to trust me that it's not as bad as it may appear," he explained. 

Haylie stood, completely blown away, "You're just going to leave without giving me any explanation as to why you paralyzed a girl who you led me to believe was your daughter?" 

Red nodded, "I can't reveal anything yet.  Please just relax and trust me. I'll let you in on everything later," he said, his tone soothing as he got into the car and shut the door, leaving Haylie to stand there without any knowledge. 

Once the car left, Haylie pulled out her phone and called Navabi, "Where are you?  Cooper cleared me to join the task force again," she lied, fuming. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Haylie spent the rest of the day following leads and ignoring any calls that weren't directly from her team.  She didn't care what Red was doing with the girl but she did care that for the first time since she'd met him he wouldn't be straight with her. 

"Storm, Keen called me and told me she and Ressler are at the hospital.  Will you please check on them?" Cooper asked through the phone. 

Haylie nodded, in an automatic response, "Yes, sir.  Navabi called and said she needed some help, by the way.  That's why I never showed back up at the office," she explained but didn't hear what Cooper had to say back as he had already ended the call.  He must have been panicked about Keen and Ressler.

Haylie showed up at the hospital and was sent from department to department and floor to floor but found no record of either agent begin admitted that day or any day.  Haylie sighed in defeat as she walked out of the hospital completely unsure of what was going on. 

"Sir, they haven't been here at all," Haylie told Cooper, over the phone. 

Cooper sighed, "Agent Keen called me from the hospital and said that's where they were.  What could be going on?" he said, bewilderment etched in his voice. 

Haylie thought for a moment, "Have Navabi call Reddington and see if he knows how to find the man we're looking for because I imagine he has all the answers," she suggested as she took her turn to hang up the phone. 

Haylie was exhausted from running around town all day and interest in nothing but going home and putting her feet up to watch a little trash tv.  She walked into her apartment, made a mug of herbal tea, changed into yoga pants and a long sleeve tee before sitting on her couch and flipping on the TV. 

She found Dancing with the Stars which was just the kind of mindless program she was in the mood for. 

Haylie drifted off as she sat on the couch and didn't stir again until she felt herself being lifted off the couch and carried.

"Put me down!" she threatened as she jerked her body to gain freedom.  The stranger didn't listen as he softly leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly saying, "Relax, its just me," she then knew it was Red. 

Once he had set her down on her bed, she sat up, now wide awake, "Get out, Red," she ordered, her voice low and full of anger.

Red cocked his head to the side, taking off his hat, "What's got you so angry?" he questioned, a faint smile on his face as he looked at her, somehow entertained by the daggers she was throwing with her eyes.

Haylie stood and made her way past him to open the front door for him to leave, "You know why I'm angry and it's not jealousy or something trivial like you may think but because in all this time, you've never once not been straight with me.  I don't want to see you at the moment," she vented, her tone still low and her face fuming. 

Red stood in front of her, placing his hat upon his head, "I couldn't tell you the truth and put you at risk.  There's no doubt in my mind that Berlin has seen what value you hold to me and if he knew that I had found his daughter, alive, he surely would've taken you and tortured you for that knowledge," he explained what he couldn't tell her earlier that day. 

Haylie shook her head, "So, you said she was your daughter to protect me but she's actually Berlin's daughter and your using her to figure out who said you killed her?  It's just like Naomi said, you made her feel special like she meant something to you but you really just needed her as a pawn. I don't know why you have targeted Liz and I'm starting to wonder if I'm in the same boat with these other women," she said, the last part more to herself than to Red.

Red laughed, bitterly, "If you believe that in any way then you are completely mad, dear.  I love you and I've told you many times that you are the only part of my life that doesn't go with the grand scheme of my plans.  If I'd known you'd be so upset, I would've told you earlier but I thought we had enough trust between us that you could wait," he explained, reaching his hand toward her face. 

Haylie slapped his hand away, "Go.  I'm not sure what to think and I don't need your charm factoring in.  I need space," she demanded as she moved to shut the door in his face. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Haylie was serious when she had told Red she needed space but not just space from Red, she needed time away from everything.  The next morning Haylie walked into Cooper’s office to discuss things with him.

“Hey boss,” Haylie began, a faint smile on her face, “I need to talk to you about something kind of important.”

Cooper’s face took on a slight frown as he gestured for her to sit down, “What’s going on, Agent Storm?”  

Haylie took a deep breath, “I have to confess that I’ve been in a romantic relationship with Raymond Reddington for a little over 6 months now and I have recently discovered some things about him that make me question things.  I’m also pregnant so basically, I’m asking you to allow me two weeks of personal leave while I figure things out,” she explained, watching the emotions of her reveal transition on Cooper’s face. 

Cooper sighed, “This is a very big time for this team.  We’re about to catch Berlin, finally. However, I understand what is going on in your world and I’m not even sure how it all applies to you spot on our team but if you take the time off that you need then I’ll have time to gather the proper information for how it all relates to things on my end.  I hope that you can get yourself together, Agent,” he finished as he stood and held the door for her to exit. 

 

Haylie walked to her own office, grabbing just the few things she’d need to at least keep up with things while she was gone and then made her way out of HQ.  Before she could get to her car in the deck, she was stopped by Red, apparently at the Bureau for a visit,.

“Haylie …” Red began, seeing her pace quicken, “Where are you headed in such a hurry?”  

She stopped and turned to face him, “I’m taking a two week leave from everything so you have nothing to discuss with me.  Go enjoy catching Berlin,” she spat out.

Red sighed, sadly, “We need to talk. Things are not the way they seem.  Give me a chance to explain myself,” he finished, his tone pleading, not a common sound for Red.

“I need more, Red,” Haylie said simply, walking away.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Haylie didn’t go straight home.  She went to the gym and ran off her aggravation, then broke down and went to the baby store to look at different things she might want for the baby.  She was approached by a salesperson asking if she’d like to make a registry and she decided, why not?

Haylie spent her whole afternoon scanning products and picking out everything she wanted for her son, she hadn’t told Red yet, but the ultrasound tech had revealed she was carrying a boy.  

Haylie stopped for dinner and enjoyed a quiet meal by herself before finally heading to her apartment, where she’d reside for the next two weeks.  

As she approached her door, she saw a note:

_ I know you’re upset and that you need time but please meet me at the address below because I want to give you more.  Yours, Reddington _

Haylie rolled her eyes, ‘Always falling back on that charm to get his way,’ she thought to herself as she turned away from her door to meet Red wherever it was that this address would lead to.  

After a 20 minute drive out of the city, Haylie was exhausted and irritated as she pulled up at a small but charming victorian house.  

She took a deep breath as she got out of the car, knowing she needed to give him a chance and not just walk in guns blazing.  Haylie knocked at the front door and was quickly greeted by Dembe’s face. 

“Haylie I’m glad you decided to come.  He loves you more than you know,” Dembe admitted as he led her through the main area of the house and into the beautiful closed in porch off the back of the house where saw Red sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine.  

“My dear,” he said as he stood to make his way to her, gently grabbing her hand, “I’m so relieved to see you decided to show up.”

Haylie suppressed her smile, “Why is it that I’m here?” she asked.  

Red sighed, shaking his head, “You are going to need more patience to take care of our son, you know,” he said, trying to sound casual but unable to hide the joy in his voice.  

Haylie laughed, “Of course, you’d go to the doctor and find out the sex even though I wasn’t going to tell you,  Classic Red,” she finished, taking her turn to shake her head.

Red opened his mouth in shock, throwing his head back slightly, “I did nothing of the sort,” he laughed, “I simply had someone following you today and they saw what you picked out and I made the natural assumption that you wouldn’t put a girl in all that blue.”

Haylie furrowed her brow, “You had me followed?  I’m not surprised but can you at least tell me why?”

Red placed his and on her upper arm, taking a deep, almost seductive breath, “I had you followed because I’m very keen on your safety but more importantly, I needed to know more to give you more.  This house, my love, is ours. I’ve already had all your things either brought here or placed in storage. And there’s one more thing I need to show you,” he said, his tone soft, as he watched her face begin to look anger, “Don’t even bother throwing one of your temper tantrums because in a moment you will be completely over it,” he finished taking her hand.  

Red guided her up the stairs in the home and guided her to the master bedroom, causing her to roll her eyes.

“What’s the plan?  Win my trust back with mind blowing sex and a house?” Haylie said a little sarcastically.  

He leaned forward and kissed her on the tip of her nose, “Not my plan at all.  Look around the room and then when you figure it out walk into the bedroom next door.”

Haylie looked at him suspiciously as she began to look over the bedroom when she saw it, a tiny bassinet in the corner of the room and it was the one she’d chosen.  She proceeded to walk into the next room where her eyes were greeted with a completely finished nursery filled with everything she’d chosen earlier that day. 

“How am I supposed to stay mad at you?” Haylie questioned as she turned back to see Red had followed her, through the tears in her eyes.  

He made his way to her swiftly, pulling her into his arms, “You’re not.  Am I forgiven?” Red whispered as he held her as tightly to his chest as he could get her.  

“Yes,” she cried pulling back from him to place her hands on his cheeks and kiss him gratefully, “I’m not going back to work because it just gets between us.  I’ll find something else to do. Thank you for this. It’s the kind of thing that only happens in the movies,” she finished, going on and on. 

Red simply smiled in return as he pulled her back closely to his chest, he knew he still had plenty of secrets that could divide them but he also knew he loved her and he’d continue to fight for her.  


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Haylie awoke later that night to find herself alone.  She couldn’t imagine where Raymond would’ve disappeared to in the middle of the night but then she could realistically think of a million.  She sighed as she stood and made her way to the closet to slip on some jeans and head down to a bar that she enjoyed but also served the best coffee in town.  

Haylie walked into the pub and sat down at a corner table and ordered a small coffee while she sat there and thought about what kind of work she might like to do.  As she sat there, she saw someone who looked familiar to her walk in but she couldn’t place his face. The agent in her decided to take a closer look so she moved over to where the man had taken his seat to observe the scene.  

Before she could figure out who the stranger was, she noticed Dembe standing in the corner of the establishment and Red sitting across from the man she was looking at.  

Haylie almost gasped out loud as she realized who the man was.  She was looking at Liz’s ex husband, the criminal and it had taken her a moment because his face was hidden by a beard now.  What was Red doing with him? She couldn’t risk being seen so she stood and quickly made her way back home.

About an hour later, as Haylie stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Red walked back into the house.  “I didn’t expect to see you up this early,” he said loudly as he walked into the kitchen. 

Haylie smiled in return, not planning to mention anything she’d seen, “I couldn’t sleep.  You know, new house taking some time to get used to it,” she covered herself. “Where did you go?” she asked casually.

Red tilted his head to the side, as he usually did, and said, “Nowhere special.  You know my line of work keeps me out at any time in any location. So, have you figured out where you’re going to work?” he changed the subject, almost as if he had known she’d seen him. 

Haylie nodded, “You know, I did think about it and let’s face it.  I’m an FBI agent and that isn’t something I can change. We get such good cases that I can’t pass it up,” she paused to look for a reaction but his expression had not changed, “So, I’m going to take the two weeks off as I planned then get right back to work.”  

Red smiled jovially, “That’s great news!  I’m so glad to hear it! Did you make enough for both of us?” he asked, referring to her cooking.

Haylie simply nodded her head.  She didn’t know if he knew that she’d seen him but she knew she needed to know more so she planned to use these to weeks to find Tom. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As Haylie was reaching the end of her two week break, she’d come up short on all roads that led to Tom.  She hadn’t given up but she realized she’d now need to wait for Red to make a move in that direction to get a lead.  

She thought about what possibilities Red meeting Tom could mean as she ran on the treadmill at her gym.  The most troubling detail was when he’d hired Tom to work for him. Had he planted Tom in her life from the beginning as his eyes in her life but had to intervene once Berlin became the highest bidder or had it been later?  

Haylie wasn’t sure of anything and wished she could just ask Red outright but things were going so well between them she couldn't chance messing it up over something that was really none of her business.  At least until she saw Liz again at work and would feel the guilt of knowing something that Liz she really be made aware of. 

 

Once she was done with her run, she thought about taking a shower at the gym but decided to wait until she got back to the house.  When she got home, she saw that Red was sitting on the couch reading the paper, he’d been such a homebody while she’d been on her break.  

A wicked idea crossed her mind as she made her way into the living room and shoved his paper out of his hands so she could climb on top of him.  

“Good morning,” she said as she straddled him on the couch still sweaty from her workout.

Red’s lips turned up into a wicked grin as he looked up at her, “It would appear you got a headstart,” he teased, smiling at her messy ponytail and sweaty body.

Haylie didn’t respond as she leaned down and kissed him running one of her hands on the back of his neck while the other was on his chest.  Red pulled her closer into his arms, deepening the kiss, running his tongue across her lips waiting for an invitation. 

Haylie broke the kiss and shook her head as she got up slowly from the couch, “Not yet,” she teased, “I need to clean up first.  Join me?” she motioned for him to follow with her finger as she made her way upstairs. 

“I’ll be right behind you,” Red said cockily as he watched her slowly walk up the stairs and out of his view.

 

Haylie turned on the shower and got in beginning to clean herself as she waited for him to come through the shower door.  She washed her hair and her body and stood in the water wondering where Red could’ve gone or maybe he had chosen to wait on the bed.  

She stood and basked in the hot water, letting it run over her body for another moment before getting out and throwing on a robe.  She went in the bedroom to see he wasn’t there either.

“Red!” she called out beginning to worry.  

She heard no response and walked briskly back down the stairs to see if he was there.  She didn’t have to wonder anymore when she saw the coffee table smashed and the front door wide open.  Haylie ran to the door to see if he was outside or at least the captors but she saw nothing. 

Haylie dropped to the ground trying to catch her breath as she realized someone took him and she had no idea what to do.  

After moments or what felt like hours, Haylie forced herself off the ground and grabbed her cell phone to call Liz. 

“Agent Keen,” she heard Liz’s voice on the other line when it picked up.

Haylie took a deep breath, trying not to let her voice shake, “Liz, it’s Haylie.  Someone took Red,” she announced before she felt her breakfast make its way back up.  


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Haylie didn’t wait instructions as she headed straight for the office.  “Cooper, has Keen informed you?” she asked as she came through the door for the first time in weeks.

Cooper smiled at her entrance but it didn’t last long, “The CIA took him but we haven’t figured out where.  You’ve made yourself vulnerable, Agent Storm,” he finished without anything else. 

Haylie shied away not wanting to ruffle his feathers as she went to sit with Aram and look for places he could be.

After a short time, the search ended when a CIA operative entered their midst.  "Your asset is at the Factory. It's a secret place where we keep the worst criminals and even the public has never heard of it," she explained.  

Haylie shot up from her seat, "He doesn't belong there!  You need to release him immediately," she yelled. 

Liz stepped in front of Haylie, "What she means to say is that Reddington has a deal with us and your agency can't do anything to him."

The blonde shook her wide with a slightly evil smile, "We don't have to do anything you say.  Are you Agent Haylie Storm?" she asked walking toward Haylie. 

Haylie nodded with no vocal response.  The woman grinned, "May I ask why we picked up Reddington at a house that belongs to you?  Pretty suspicious if you ask me," she went on.

"He was discussing our next Blacklister with me," Haylie answered simply.  

The woman shook her finger as if to say 'no, no, no.'  "He only talks to Elizabeth Keen, even we know that."

Elizabeth spoke up next, "That was true but ever since Haylie joined the team he speaks to any of us."

Aram announced, "Yes, last month he even gave me a case to work on myself."

The woman looked displeased as she stepped away into Cooper's office.  Cooper emerged mere moments later, "We're sending a team in. Ressler, Keen and Navabi you three will go to the Factory and extract our asset.  Be warned, if Reddington got caught and wanted to be there there must be a reason."

The three agents left immediately leaving Haylie to sit and wonder what would happen next as she sat there not picked and unable to help.  


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Haylie sat around listening for any sort of update as the time came close for the team to land.  “Ressler’s on the line,” Cooper announced, emerging from his office. 

Aram immediately put in on speaker, “We’re here but there are no guards outside which is a little strange,” they listened to Ressler’s voice which was quickly interrupted by gunshots and then silence.

Haylie jumped from her seat, “Oh great!  Now what’s the plan? Just sit here and hope everything’s ok?  Clearly, someone has taken over the prison. Aram, get me a list of prisoners,” she demanded.  

Aram began to type when the CIA agent spoke up, “There is no record for you to look through because this prison is kept that secret.  I already knew the prison was taken over but you’re people were too close to stop. The criminal responsible is Luther Braxton.”

Aram began typing the name in to see what Braxton was responsible for and the team quickly learned he is a master thief.  

“What would he be trying to steal there?” Aram asked, puzzled.  

The woman shook her head, “That information is classified.”

Haylie marched over to her, “It’s not classified when three of my agents are there and our asset!  Tell us what he’s looking for?”

Cooper stepped over in front of Haylie, “Agent Storm, stand down.  What are you hiding?” he turned back and demanded of the agent.

She looked as if she’d said no again but changed her mind, “We store many secrets in a computer there and if he gets the code he can leak them to the entire world in seconds,” she explained, turning away.  

“I’m going in,” Haylie announced.

Cooper turned back to her, “No, I’ve already got three agents in there.  I’m not sending another helicopter over,” he stated.

Haylie shook her head, “You don’t have to.  I have a friend who can get me there with no questions asked,” she spoke authoritatively before grabbing a BlackSite phone and racing out the door.  No one was going to hurt Red while she just sat around idly. 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

“Hey Joe!,” Haylie yelled as she drove up to a small local airport.  

Her friend turned immediately to greet her with a smile, “What can I do for you, girl?”

She smiled in return, “I need a big favor.  There’s something terrible happening at the Factory and I need you to fly me there,” she said, quickly changing her tone back to business.  She didn’t have to explain where or what the Factory was because he was ex CIA and the guy who trained her.

“You’re going there alone?  I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that,” he said, his face giving away his fatherly concern for her.

“C’mon, Joe,” she pleaded, “You know I’m the best.  And if you’re with me, I won’t be alone. Please take me there.  I need to help people on my team. They were greeted by gunshots and its been taken over,” she explained, her tone rushed to convey the urgency.  

Joe shook his head before a small grin crept across his lips, “Ok, hop in the chopper.  I’ll get you there as fast as I can, but you’re not going in alone,” he agreed pulling out his gun.  

Haylie smiled gratefully as she hopped in and took the long ride waiting until they were closer to try to get an update from Cooper.  

Haylie and Joe caught up, except on the fact that she was pregnant, until they were within thirty minutes of the Factory.

“Cooper,” she said over her safe phone.  

“Agent Storm, you will be severely punished for this when you return.  You need to turn around if you’re on the way there because there are two planes en route to bomb the prison,” he said, she could hear the aggravation in her tone.  

Haylie shook her head to Joe, letting him know not to turn around, “Cooper, I’ll go in for survivors after.  Don’t worry about me. I’ve got a good guy with me. I’m not alone,” she said before turning it off as she saw two fighter pilots closing in.

 

The small planes launched two missiles a piece and hit the prison with direct accuracy, causing Haylie’s stomach to sink.  

“Give the smoke a minute to clear and we’ll land,” Joe told her.

Haylie could only nod in response as she fought tears that threatened to escape but she had to stay tough.  

As they hovered to wait, Joe noticed another chopper taking off from the island and quickly landed theirs so they could remain unseen.

The Factory was eerily quiet as Haylie and Joe got out and began the search for any survivors and they were greeted by gunfire coming from inside.

“I’ll go in ahead of you,” Joe said as he rushed forward, Haylie following close behind.  They didn’t see any action as they entered a room where Ressler was hauling a severely injured Navabi.

“There’s a chopper right out those doors,” Joe told them, “Go get in.”

Haylie grabbed Ressler’s arm as he was passing her, “Any sign of Red?” she asked, her voice weak.

Ressler shook his head only deepening the pit in her stomach.  Joe guided her through to what appeared to be a control room, “Have you been here before?” she whispered.  

Joe nodded, “A few times on missions.”

Haylie didn’t get to ask the rest of the questions that came flooding to her mind as she saw Red laying unconscious on the floor among all the rubble.  

 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Haylie lunged forward, dropping to her knees at Raymond’s side placing her fingers gently against his throat to check for a pulse, “He’s alive,” she announced.

“Red,” she whispered leaning down closely to his face, “Wake up.  We’ve gotta get out of here.”

She watched his eyes flutter open slowly taking in his surroundings.  He sat up quickly, “Where’s Liz?” he asked, his tone urgent. 

Haylie shook her head, “I haven’t seen her but a chopper did leave as we were landing,” she explained.

Red shook his head using what was left of the control center to pull himself up before looking at Haylie who was still kneeling on the ground about to get up.  “Wait, what are you doing here?” 

Haylie stood, taking in his image and the blood running down the side of his head, “I came to get you when Liz and the other agents lost contact with us.”

“Cooper let you come here?” Red asked, his face giving away his shock.

Haylie backed away just slightly, “No, he didn’t.  I got my own ride here,” she admitted.

Red’s face immediately looked furious, “The last thing I need is you here risking your life and the life of our baby over me.  You need to be more responsible than this!” he exclaimed, not hiding any of the anger he was feeling. 

Haylie didn’t respond as Joe spoke up for the fist time, “You didn’t tell me because you knew I wouldn’t bring you?  Don’t expect me to do this again anytime soon,” he said his tone hurt from her deception.

“Who’s this?” Red asked, taking in the new person.  

“This is Joe.  He trained me and he has a helicopter so I asked him to bring me to save the agents.  It’s not his fault so just keep all your anger focused on me,” Haylie explained, holding in the tears that threatened because of Red’s reaction.

Red shook his head, “Don’t worry, I will.  We need to get back because I need to find out where Liz has been taken too.  Braxton knows that she knows things and he’ll do anything to get that information,” he explained turning and making his way out of what was left of the building.  

 

They loaded in the chopper and had a very silent ride back to the mainland.  Once they landed, Red got out and offered his hand to Haylie, “You can’t go home because its dangerous now.  I want you to go to the office and stay there until I tell you otherwise,” he said, his tone dangerous. 

Haylie nodded, “I’m sorry, Red,” she barely whispered as she made her way past him before looking back almost wanting to speak again but changing her mind as she got in the car with Ressler back to the office while Navabi was taken to the hospital.

“Why is Reddington so mad at you, Storm?” Ressler asked to break the silence.

Haylie wasn’t sure how to answer so she lied, “He’s mad I let the FBI know he was taken and that I put Liz in danger,” she replied, keeping her voice strong.  

Ressler shook his head, “Do you know what his deal is with her?”  

Haylie shrugged her shoulders, “I have no clue only that he really cares about her in a sort of paternal way even though I am pretty sure he’s not her dad,” she responded, looking out the window as they drove back to HQ.

  
  



	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Haylie didn’t get to leave the office until after Liz had been saved and she was briefed on what Ressler knew.  Once he was done, she went home to her apartment, glad she hadn’t moved everything over. 

She walked in and threw on sweats since her clothes were beginning to get too snug and when she came back into the living room, Red was there.

“Are you here to yell at me some more?” she asked, annoyed as she went into her kitchen to boil water for tea.

Red shook his head, “No, I’m here to make sure you’re alright.”

Haylie turned away from him to focus on her pot of water, “Well, you can go because I’m fine.  In fact, I’d appreciate it if you stayed away for awhile,” she said, unable to look his way as she fought tears from the stress of the day.

Red didn’t leave but instead made his way closer to her, placing a hand gently on her back, “Haylie, I am sorry for how I reacted but I was very worried when I saw you there.  I’m not going anywhere, though,” he said tenderly.

Haylie remained with her back turned to him, “Raymond, you know I love you but right now you have too much on your plate.  I know you’re looking for something that Liz has and I don’t know if you found it but I also know about Tom. Take a break from concerning yourself with me, I’m a big girl I can handle myself.”

Red reached his hand to hers, pulling her around to face him revealing the small tears flowing down her cheeks, “I can do it all.  Please come home, tonight. Everything else can wait till morning. And don’t concern yourself with Tom, that’s nothing,” he responded to her breakdown.

Haylie didn’t budge as she stared through her blurred vision into his eyes, “I can’t go back there.  They took you from there and I have never felt more scared than the moment I didn’t know where you were.”

Red pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest, “We can sleep here tonight if that will help.  I need you to promise me that you’ll stay behind when it comes to your work,” he whispered, his tone gentle in her ear.

Haylie pulled away and looked at him in all seriousness, “I can’t promise you that.  I’m not going in alone and I am the best trained agent. I can not sit around with Aram and do desk work.  I can promise you that when I actually need to slow down I will but right now, I need to do the work I was trained to.  It’s not like you can promise me that you’ll never get kidnapped again,” she explained, rushing her words.

Raymond swallowed, slipping his tongue out of his mouth briefly, “I once spent some time in Tennessee and worked with horses.  There was one horse who would never allow anyone to ride him but with some persistence and my calming demeanor, I was able to mount him.  You’re like that horse with work and I’m going to break you eventually,” he finished his story, with his head tilted slightly back. 

Haylie looked at him before laughing, “I’m sorry you have to put up with me like this.  Thank you for letting me work”

Red cocked his head to the side, “You misunderstood, I will allow you to work but I’ll be going in with you and I have an interesting case to discuss tomorrow.”

“What is is?” Haylie asked, her interest piqued.  

Red smirked, “It can wait,” he said, as he lifted her up onto the counter, placing his lips against her neck and down her chest.  

Haylie let her head roll back enjoying the attention he gave her and completely unaware that her water was boiling over.  


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Haylie left her apartment for the office the next morning awaiting Liz to show up with the new case.  It wasn’t long before Liz showed up, “I have our next case and it’s not our usual. We’re going in on the Earl Kings to get out another Blacklister.”

Ressler was the first to speak, “What?  That’s not beneficial to us at all.”

Liz shook her head, “This family is tied to thousands of kidnappings and thefts which means we’d be closing many cold cases.”

Haylie spoke next, “Do we get to go in?  I’ve heard they do auctions and I think it’d be quite a glimpse into the criminal world.”

Liz shook her head, “Not sure yet, but we have to trace the men on this picture to see where they might’ve taken her.”

“Who was taken?” Navabi asked.

“Madeline Pratt,” Liz asked, causing Haylie to roll her eyes, the only person she and Red ever fought about.

“Aram, find what you can,” Liz said, tossing the phone to him.

 

Haylie sat at her desk looking for a dress in case they got to go in while sending a text, “Nice case.  I better to go into this auction especially since we’re going in for your girlfriend.”

Her phone chirped and she read the response, “Don’t get that way.  There is no way you’re going anywhere near this case.”

Haylie rolled her eyes once more as she picked out a dress to pick up just as Aram announced the location, “They have her at the Palace.”

Liz smiled, “I’ll let Red know.  Let’s go in. C’mon, Storm!”

They loaded up in the SUV’s and made their way to the Palace but before they could get there, Liz got a call from Dembe, “What’s up?”

Liz nodded before slamming the phone, “Reddington went in before we could get there and he’s been taken as a hostage.  Madeline was just a lure.”

Haylie had to use all her strength not to get emotional at the news.  “We have no idea how to get in now.”

They went back to HQ where Cooper had news and a prisoner, “These women was supposed to go to the auction but neither knows anything other than the hotel they were meant to stay at.”

Haylie was quick with her thought, “If they were expecting two women than Keen and I can go in.  We can be undercover, which I haven’t done in a long time.”

Liz nodded, “It’s our only chance and with Storm there I have the best chance.”

Cooper nodded, hesitantly as he arranged the team to go with them to the hotel and keep tabs on them.

 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Liz and Haylie went together to the hotel where they checked in at the desk.  “Ladies, your keys,” the attendant said, handing each an envelope.

“Shall we take the elevator or the stairs?” Haylie asked as they turned away from the desk, enjoying her fancy clothing.

Liz looked to the elevators, “Why would we ever take the stairs?” with a gentle laugh.

They stepped into the elevator, Liz pushed the button for the 10th floor and when the doors closed, a man opened a small bag, “I need your phones and wallets,” he instructed as he hit the button for the elevator to take them to the basement.  

The girls did as they were told and were escorted into a limo that took them to where they could only guess the auction would be held.  

The limo pulled up to an elegant castle and the girls were escorted to a beautiful room where each had a dress laid out for them.

 

The dresses were almost identical with the detailed top, sash around the waist and then a flowy bottom but Liz’s was black and Haylie’s was red.  “Should we go ahead and change?” Liz asked the man who had escorted them.

The man nodded, “I will be back to walk you to the auction in 1 hour.  Be ready,” he stated as he turned and walked out. 

Haylie took off her blazer, blouse and shirt to reveal her camisole and slip much like Liz was wearing and as she was about to take those off and put on the dress, Liz stopped her.

“Are you pregnant?” Liz asked, taking in the sight of Haylie’s small barely there bump.

Haylie crossed her arms over her body, unsure of what to say, “Yes, I’m only 16 weeks along.”

Liz sat down, shock coming over her face, “Why are you out here?   When Reddington sees you he’s going to lose his cool,” she said, overwhelmed. 

Haylie put her finger to her lips, “We don’t know if anyone’s listening.  It’s going to be fine. Just get ready. I would’ve told you in a more eloquent way but I wasn’t thinking,” she explained as she finished undressing before pulling the gown over her legs and onto her body.

Liz shook her head as she stood back up, placing her own dress on, “I don’t want to be anywhere near when the ball drops.  Is he excited? Are you?” 

Haylie nodded, “I am and I’m not.  It’s not like the father can’t go off to prison at any moment and he is just a lot to handle.  He won’t stop trying to stop me from doing my job,” she complained, “And he keeps getting captured which is really not doing a thing for my nerves but he’s also being so sweet like buying a house for he and I.”

Liz shook her head, “You have to look at it from his perspective.  He’s lived a tragic life and he can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt when it’s so preventable.”

“Not in our line of work,” Haylie retorted.  The two continued getting ready until the man showed back up to bring them to the auction.  

The girls exchanged glances to let each other know the other one had their back.  This was where the mission could turn dangerous if either cover was blown. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

“Let’s split up,” Haylie suggests once they enter the auction and hear opening statements.  Lizzie nodded as she made her way to the Van Gogh, while Haylie began looking for Red.

“Can I help you find something, madam?” Haylie heard a voice behind her.

She turned to see the younger of the Earl King’s son’s standing there, “I am just browsing to see what I would like to most spend my money on.”

“You came for the Van Gogh with the other lovely lady, did you not?” he questioned her, she could hear the suspicion in his voice.

Haylie shook her head, “My partner is in charge of the painting and my job is to find anything else our boss might be interested in.  Do you think you could point me in a good direction?” she asked, flashing a sweet smile.

He smiled in return and offered his arm, which Haylie gladly took and walked her over to another painting.  “Another Van Gogh your boss might like to add to his collection?”

Haylie knew he was testing her but she’d minored in art, “Ah yes, ‘Painter on the Road to Tarascon.’ It’s always been rumored that Hitler had the Nazi’s destroy this painting.  It’s quite a find,” she commented, truly intrigued to be in it’s presence. 

Then she heard a familiar voice, “Those Nazi’s really took the fun out of Germany,” Reddington said from the chair he was being exhibited from.

Haylie turned her attention to him, “Raymond Reddington,” she stated his name, “Someone finally got their hands on you, didn’t they?”

Red cocked his head low and to the side, slightly swallowing before speaking, “Yes, it would appear so.  Would our history make me worth your money?”

How could be so seductive even in these circumstances, she thought before answering, “You mean when you left me high and dry to pursue another endeavor?  You’ll never change, Raymond,” she stated, turning away from him.

“I could show you that I’m worth your money if you give me a chance,” Reddington teased, “I’d only need a single night to prove to you that you would want me around all the time,” he said, his tone low and husky.

Liz walked up before Haylie could respond, “Is he up to his old ways, again?” she asked, giving Red a warning look.

Haylie laughed softly as she nodded, “Was the Van Gogh to our bosses satisfaction?” she asked walking away, with Liz following.  

Liz smiled coyly, “Yes.  The auction will begin any minute.  Did you find anything of interest?”

“Another Van Gogh actually, that was supposed to have been destroyed by the Nazi’s,” Haylie responded.  

 

The ladies stood as the Earl Prince auctioned off items but they brought out Red before either Van Gogh, “Do we bid?” Haylie asked.

Liz nodded discreetly as the amount raced higher and higher with such speed.  

Liz joined in the bidding which caused Reddington to begin bidding on himself.   

“Enough!” the Earl King shouted, “You can not bid on yourself!  The winner is over there with seventeen million.”

Red was taken off the platform unwillingly shouting, “Money is money, Earl.  And I could pay a hell of a lot more than seventeen million,” he continued the protest as he was ushered away down a long tunnel.

“Liz, I think we should go into the tunnels,” Haylie whispered while making it look like she was turning away.

Liz nodded as the two women began walking discreetly out of the main room, without anyone noticing.  

 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Liz and Haylie made their way through the halls unseen before stumbling upon a room filled with people in cages, including the child Liz had seen earlier.

She began to break him out as Haylie made her way to Reddington, “Do you know the way out?”  

“Yes,” he said, leaning forward toward her, “But you two don’t have time to save me.  I came through those tunnels and if you leave now, both you, Lizzie and the boy can make it out alive.”

Haylie looked him straight in the eye before turning to Liz, “Lizzie, go!  He says you can get out through those tunnels. I’ll be right behind you with him.”

Liz nodded without hesitation, grabbing the boy’s hand and racing out of the prison.

Reddington shook his head at Haylie but she wasn’t going to allow him to speak down to her, “Don’t.  I am not here for a lecture and you are in need of help so if you think I’m going to waste time on you telling me how dangerous this all is and how stupid I am for coming after you, then you can save it for the ride home.  Now, shut up and let me get you out,” Haylie scolded him as she took out her gun and shot the keypad on his cell, causing the circuits to short and the door to fly open. “C’mon!” she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her.

 

She raced into the tunnels where Liz had gone moments before with Reddington right behind her.

“They’ve gone through the tunnels!” she heard the voice of an African man coming behind them.  

Haylie stopped and let Red get in front of her, “You need to keep running and get to LIz.  I’ll take care of the trouble. Please don’t try to stop me because I’m armed and you’re not,” she stated, “Now, hurry!”

Reddington cocked his head to the side, his face filled with anguish as he began to back away from her slowly and continued on the way out.  He caught the beginning of her fight with the man who would’ve killed him as he walked away. 

 

Haylie had no trouble fending off the assailant as she landed a bullet in his chest after a brief fight.  She continued through the tunnels hoping the exit was nearby, her gun was low on ammo. 

She thought she heard another voice as she could see snow ahead, so she broke into a full sprint racing into a group of FBI agents ready for whoever had followed her. 

She stopped after she’d gotten through the crowd of agents to catch her breath and that’s when she saw Red coming towards her.  

She caught a smile from Liz as Red was in front of her, “I know I said you could lecture me on the ride home but can it wait?  I’m exhausted,” Haylie pleaded, staring straight into Red’s eyes, which she’d never seen appear so emotional. 

Reddington smiled softly at Haylie as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as he whispered into her ear, “Thank you,” he admitted, “That was the first time I’ve ever been scared to die.”

Haylie smiled against his chest as she enjoyed the brief moment of vulnerability that Raymond was conveying.  


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
“Raymond, Liz just called and she has to go in front of a judge about some dead body. What’s the plan?” Haylie announced as she hung up the phone.   
Red cocked his head slightly to the side, “Oh heavens! I thought I had that taken care of. Looks like the only way to solve this is to find the next Blacklister,” he responded as he opened the morning paper, sitting in their kitchen booth.   
Haylie scrunched her brow in confusion, “If Lizzie’s in trouble, shouldn’t we be focusing on that and not so much on the list? And you already knew she was in trouble?”  
Raymond looked at her just slightly above the paper, “The next criminal is the key to gaining her a clean rap. And yes, I knew. She, of course, did not tell me but that is only to be expected. Let’s get down to your office,” he said as he sighed, placing the unread paper back on the table and getting up.   
“Who are you going to tell about the next one if Liz is busy testifying?” Haylie asked as she took her last sip of orange juice.   
Raymond shook his head with a laugh, “I’ll tell you of course along with the rest of the team. I trust them all now. No need for the exclusivity.”

Raymond accompanied Haylie to the office which was no longer a secret from anyone and he told them about the Major.   
“How do we get this Major?” Cooper asked.  
“You’ll simply have to kidnap someone else and get me a private audience with them and then I can get the information I need,” Red answered.   
“Excuse me?” Ressler said, being his usual by the book self.  
Cooper held up a hand to Ressler’s complaint, “We’ll do what is necessary for Agent Keen’s freedom and the security of this operations team.”


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Navabi had Aram gather the schedule of the gentleman Reddington wanted, “I’ll approach him and all you have to do is grab him and put him in the van,” she instructed the team.  

“We’re doing this on the track right on the Potomac?  Don’t we think someone will see?” Haylie said, not feeling great about the plan.  

Navabi shook her head, “It’s all we have so we can’t really worry about that.  But if I’m the only one seen we will be fine. I have diplomatic immunity.”

Haylie nodded, “Let’s go, then.”

Ressler inhaled, showing hesitance, “Reddington said he wants you with him at the drop off location.”

Haylie smiled sarcastically, “Of course he does.  I’ll see you guys there,” she said as she left the office to find Reddington waiting in a car for her in the deck.  

“Glad you came willingly this time, “Raymond said as she opened the door to get in.  

“I’m only going along with this if I get to be there when you find the Major and figure out what you want from him that can save Liz,” Haylie stated, laying out her bargaining chip.

Raymond nodded, “Alright, I’ll allow it.  It’ll close some of the gaps in one of your theories about me anyway.”

Haylie cocked her head to the side, “Will it now?  This just got a lot more exciting.”

 

They arrive at the drop off just as the team had locked up Red’s prisoner.  Red went in briefly before coming out with the information he needed. 

“I have the location.  Let me know if Liz can convince the judge of the importance her secrecy is to National Security and if she can’t, we shall be ready,” Red announced as he came out of the old barnhouse, “Oh and Dembe, put that gentleman in our trunk, he’s coming too.”

Dembe nodded and proceeded through the door.  

Ressler’s face turned red immediately, “Enough is enough!  You’ve already had us break the law,” he began but Red raised his hand.

“Your team is not apart of this anymore so there’s nothing for you to concern yourselves with.  C’mon Haylie time is of the essence,” he explained as Dembe had gotten everything ready.

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Reddington had Dembe pull up to a small old time looking bar, “Dembe, bring him in in front of us.  I want the Major to know how serious I am.”

Dembe nodded getting out and grabbing the prisoner out of the trunk, “Are you ready to see how I work, dear?” Red asked, turning to Haylie with a sly grin.

Haylie smiled back, “I’ve wanted to see this since the moment I first met you.”

Raymond got out of the car, coming to the other side to open her door, “May I have this dance?”

Haylie laughed a little at his glee but simply nodded, getting out of the car and taking his arm.

 

Reddington walked in and pulled out a chair for Haylie before taking a seat himself, “Ah, the major.  Last time we met, you assured me that you had a product guaranteed to work but to my surprise it’s not,” he explained, taking off his hat and setting it on the table. 

The Major shook his head, “You had my best person and it is not my fault that he got emotionally invested.”

Haylie was confused as she listened, “That is where you’re wrong.  The only job the contract stipulated was protection and when Berlin offered more you didn’t even come to me, you simply flipped my asset.”

“Money is money.  What do you want, Reddington?” the Major asked, looking bored.

“It’s simple, really.  I would very much like to know the location of Tom Keen because not only did he not do his job but he’s caused her to be in grave danger,” Red responded watching Haylie as she fought to not let her shock show, “And if you do not comply then I will be forced to let everyone know this gentleman was placed in the Chinese government as your spy.”

The Major shook his head, “That would be going against my contract with my students.  I simply can not do that.”

“You’ve already done so,” Raymond argued, “When you offered my property to a higher bidder.  Now, do we have a deal?”

The Major looked doubtful but whatever his mission was with other man was must’ve been important because he wrote something on a paper and slid it to Red before getting up with the prisoner and disappearing.  

Once the men were gone, Haylie turned to Red, “You put Tom into Lizzie’s life?”

Reddington nodded, “I had to ensure her safety.  She can never know but now it’s important that we find him because he killed the harbor master, not Lizzie.”

Haylie held her hand to stop him from getting up, “We now know were in the fire that took her parents and you hired Tom.  Did you save her and give her to Sam, as well? Or was his secret that you planted Tom?” Haylie couldn’t stop the words, her mind was so full of questions.

Raymond placed a hand gently on top of hers, “I can not answer all that you’ve just asked me.  For her safety but what I can confirm is that I put Tom in her life.” He got up to leave, pulling her up with him, “You can never tell her,” he said, his face conveying the seriousness of his words.

Haylie nodded as Dembe spoke, “It is about time you tell Elizabeth the truth about everything.”

 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

“How do we save LIz?” Haylie asked as she and Red entered HQ.  

Red looked back at her with his usual, slightly cocky smile as he addressed both her and the team, “It is no longer a ‘we’ job.  Dembe and I will go acquire Tom Keen and he’ll get our Lizzie out of trouble.”

Liz shook her head, “Tom is the last thing we need.  I perjured myself by confessing to killing him.”

Red waved his finger in the air in Liz’s directions, “A few perjury charges are nothing compared to what will happen if you go down for murder.  This task force would be immediately removed and the work we do is very important.”

Liz shook her head in frustration unwilling to argue anymore but Ressler spoke up, “I’m going with you.  There should be a member of our team involved with saving Agent Keen.”

Red chuckled, “The last thing I need is an FBI agent mucking up all my plans.”

Ressler shook his head, “You are not making this choice.  I’m coming.”

Haylie sat back, knowing full well she wouldn’t be invited and didn’t think it was worth the fight.  She could do plenty from the office, like catch up on all her case paperwork. 

“Haylie, aren’t you coming?” Red shouted as he turned in the lift to see she wasn’t following behind.  

Haylie wasn’t sure if he was being serious or if it was a trap but she confidently got up from her seat and marched along with the group.  

 

“Is it safe for you to fly?” Ressler asked Haylie as they boarded Reddington’s plane.  

Haylie nodded, watching as Red raised an eyebrow to Ressler’s concern.  “Does he know?” Red asked, sitting down. 

Haylie shook her head with a small laugh, “Everyone knows.  After the CIA took you it was hard to hide the fact that you aren’t just a CI to me and when you announced the baby in front of Joe, word spread fast.”

“I’m surprised you’re letting her come,” Ressler stated as he too took a seat.  

Red clicked his tongue, smacking his lips together as he ignored the comment and opened the paper.  

The four sat in silence until the plane landed.  

 

“Where are going to find Lizzie’s husband?” Haylie asked as they got off the plane and got into a Range Rover.  

“We’ll have to make a stop to ascertain that information.  I can only imagine we’ll find him in a tattoo parlor,” Red answered.  

Haylie watched as Dembe drove them to exactly where Red said and they entered to find an older man getting new ink.  She winced at the thought. 

“You’re gun shipment has been taken and if you want me to pull strings to get it back then I want a piece of the action including delivery,” Red was straight to business, his head cocked to the side as he spoke. 

The man waved away the tattoo artist, “Why did you come here and involve yourself in my business.  You have no interest in weapons.”

Red laughed, “You’re correct, I don’t.  But I do have interest in a person and they only way to get said person is to deliver the guns.  Do we have a deal? Or would you like to spend the rest of your life running from the German mobsters?”

The man spit on the ground before nodding.  “Do what you have to.”

 

“Red, what do guns have to do with Tom?” Haylie asked as they climbed back into the car.  

“Everything, my dear,” Red replied, placing a hand gently on her knee, “Tom is an undercover operative and the only way to get what I want from him is to blow his cover.  So, when he expects my tattooed friend, he’ll get us.”

“We should leave Agent Storm somewhere.  This part could get dangerous,” Ressler announced.

Haylie didn’t let Red answer, “I am the best field agent in our team and you don’t do much but get kidnapped so why don’t you worry a little more about yourself,” she said, her tone confrontational.  

“Play nicely, children,” Red chided them.  

 

An hour later, Dembe pulled them into an old garage or warehouse.  They waited for Tom to make his way to the window. 

Haylie rolled down the window to reveal herself and Red to Tom and watched the surprise wash over his face.  

“Get out of here,” he instructed, his tone low and threatening.  

Red shook his head, “Lizzie’s in trouble for the murder you committed and we’re here to bring you back and save her.”

Tom raised an eyebrow, “She’s on her own.  I am on my own mission, now leave.”

“Is there a problem?” they heard a voice yell.

Tom turned shaking his head as the group got out to reveal themselves.  

“We don’t have any guns but we can get them for you if you let us have him,” Red announced.  

The man Tom called Elias responded, “Why should I do that?”

“I do hope my reputation precedes me,” Red said, cockily, “But my name is Raymond Reddington.  Now, do we have a deal?”

Elias shook his head, “Why don’t i just kill him myself?”

Red shrugged his shoulders, “Be my guest.  It’ll save me the work.”

Tom held his hands up, “Don’t trust them, Elias.  Look at those two they look like cops,” he said pointing to Haylie and Ressler.

“We are,” Ressler announced blatantly.  

Ressler’s lovely revelation brought about panic and gunfire.  Luckily, Haylie already had a hand on her gun and began to fire but was distracted instantly when she saw Red coming her way instead of getting behind the Range Rover.  

She shot bullets at anyone  in range to get him. “Get behind the car,” she yelled to him as she ducked behind a large column continuing to fire.  

Red shook his head adamant on protecting her.  Haylie had no choice but to leave her own cover to get him out the trouble.  

She shot smartly as she raced to him pushing him to the ground but not fast enough.  A bullet grazed his leg and entered her thigh, dropping her to the ground instantly. 

“What were you thinking?” she yelled as she grabbed her leg noticing the firing had stopped.  

“I was going to protect you,” Red defended himself as he took his scarf off and tied it around her thigh above the wound.  

“I am trained for this.  You should’ve gotten behind the car and let me do my job,” she retorted bitterly, “I wouldn’t have been shot if you hadn’t tried to come rescue me.  When are you going to understand that I’m capable?” she fumed. 

Red held a handkerchief to her leg as he looked into her eyes, not hiding the hurt he felt.  

Haylie instantly felt badly, “I’m sorry.  I just wanted to you to know that I can handle myself.  How is your leg?”

Red shook off her worry, “It barely grazed me thanks to your quick thinking.  Tom is gone, though so we need to get back. I’ll have a doctor meet us on the flight.”  He pulled her close, “I now understand how good you are and I won’t doubt it again,” he whispered as he scooped her up, ignoring the small amount of pain in his own leg.  

 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Red carried Haylie aboard his plane to find Dr. Julian Powell waiting on them.  “Reddington, I can’t do anything for her aboard a plane,” Dr. Powell said. 

Red placed her gently down on one of the seats, “Nonsense, the bullet went straight through.  Just see if she needs to be stitched up,” he suggested waving off the doctor’s concerns.

“Is she pregnant?” Dr. Powell asked, looking over his patient.

Red nodded, sitting down in the closest chair possible so no one would notice his injury, “We’ll check on the baby when we return home.”

Dr. Powell nodded kneeling down to asses Haylie’s wound.  It only took him three stitches to close it up, “This was not a bad wound.  You won’t even need crutches. Just try and keep weight off the leg so maybe no field work for two weeks,” he instructed.  

Haylie nodded, “Thanks.  The bullet grazed Raymond’s leg before it hit me.  Can you check it out?” 

Dr. Powell nodded, “Reddington, may I look at your leg?”

Red was about to decline when he saw a stern look from Haylie.  He nodded and lifted his pant leg to reveal blood rushing down his leg.  

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Red announced to reassure Haylie.  

“I’m gonna go lay in one of the luxury chairs in the back,” she said, getting up slowly as she was feeling a little dizzy.  

 

“So, Julian,” Red began once he saw Haylie was safely in her seat once more, “What are you working on these days?”  

Julian looked up, “Your leg needs more stitches than hers.  I thought you said it grazed you.”

Raymond cocked his head to the side, “I didn’t want her to worry.  I knew it wasn’t very serious though.”

“I’m helping Mr. Hobbs with his longevity project,” Julian began, “I’m trying to insert jellyfish cells, the immortal jellyfish, into people with traumatic brain injuries to see if it makes their brain regenerate healthy cells.  I’m on the verge of a breakthrough,” he explained, not realizing Red would find this news intriguing. 

 

Once they were back, Red learned that Tom had come back and saved Lizzie.  He and Haylie got the baby checked out and everything was ok. 

“I’m going to the office,” Haylie said, “I’m sure you won’t be far behind me ready to deliver the next Blacklister on a silver platter.”

 

“Happy birthday, Liz,” Haylie said as she entered Liz’s office, “I got you an ice cream cake,” she said laying it down with a smile.  

Once the cake was out of her arms, Liz noticed her growing bump, “You’re really starting to show,” she said, with a small smile.

Haylie shook her head, “Thanks and you’re getting really old,” she quipped back since she was only 27.  

“Did I catch you limping?” Liz asked as she opened the box to cut them each a piece of the cake. 

Haylie nodded, “Yeah, Raymond wasn’t being very smart on our last mission and one bullet got us both.”

As she finished she saw Red making his way in, “Speak of the devil,” Liz said.  

“I’ll leave you two be,” Haylie said as she took her piece of cake and went back to her desk.  

Red told Liz about the longevity project and told her to take Ressler and pay Hobbs a visit.  

 

Red walked out of Lizzie’s office as Haylie felt something for the first time which caused her to hobble over to him.  

“What is it?” Red asked, concerned, “You look panicked.”

Haylie shook her head as she took his hand and placed in on the right lower side of her belly above her hip.  She watched his face light up as he felt the baby kick against his hand. 

Red leaned in and kissed her softly, “Don’t do anything crazy today,” he whispered, wanting to kiss her belly goodbye too but refraining because she was at work.  

Haylie scrunched her nose at him, “I’ll try.”

 

“Who’s our target?” Haylie asked once Red was gone.

Liz explained what Red had told her but it jogged a memory in Haylie and she decided to go out and find Julian Powell while the team checked out Hobbs.  

 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Haylie had Aram track down the doctor she’d met on Red’s plane and made her way to his address.  

She knocked on his front door and he answered promptly, “Mrs. Reddington?  What can I do for you?” he said, his behavior was fidgety. 

Haylie laughed softly, “I’m not Mrs. Reddington,” she corrected, “I’m actually here to look into your work for Raymond.  He’s interested in funding the project with Mr. Hobbs,” she lied, hoping to get in. 

Julian’s face lit up, “Raymond is interested in my work?  Come right in and I’ll show you the lab.”

Haylie smiled politely as she followed him through a normal looking home into a dark room filled with fish tanks, “Are those jellyfish?”  

Julian nodded, “Yes.  These are Medusa Jellyfish and they’re immortal.  I’m very close to using their cells in people to give them immortality,” he explained.  

Haylie wasn’t a fan of jellyfish, “Are they dangerous to work with?” she asked, walking as far away from the tank as possible.  

Julian shook his head, “No, their sting can be painful but not life threatening.”

Haylie nodded, feigning interest, “So, how are you trying out these cells?  Do you have mice or gerbils?”

Julian shook his head, “I needed to use people.  I find patients that have horrible frontal lobe injuries and inject the jellyfish cells into their brains so I can question them and see if their cells are regenerating.”

Haylie was disgusted with everything he was saying but knew if he showed her a body, she could arrest him, “Do you have any patients I can see?”

Julian nodded, “Come through this way,” he instructed as he led her further into his lab where she came to face to face with a woman strapped to a chair, with chords all over her face and her the top of her head missing.  She felt weak but took a deep breath to calm her sudden nervousness. 

“Do you do all your work alone?” she asked, surveying the situation if he tried anything.  

Julian shook his head, “I have an assistant but he’s not in today.  Do you think Raymond will be impressed with my work?”

Haylie shook her head, “No, I think he’d be disgusted and you’re under arrest,” she said flashing her badge and pulling out her handcuffs.  

“You’re FBI?” he asked, backing toward one of his tanks full of jellyfish, “How did Raymond get involved with a federal agent?”

Haylie wasn’t into small talk anymore, “No more questions.  Freeze!”

Julian nodded, raising his hands like he was going to surrender but instead smashed the tank flooding the floor with water and jellyfish.  

Haylie tried to pull her gun but was unable when the jellyfish began stinging her ankles.  She did her best to escape them and by the time she was out of danger, she could barely stand from all the stings and Julian took her handcuffs to cuff her.  

 

Reddington came back to HQ later that day to check on the team’s progress.  “How did your interview with Hobbs go?” he asked Liz.

Liz rolled her eyes, “It didn’t go anywhere.  He had nothing to give us so we’re trying to link the bodies in anyway we can.”

Red looked around, “Where’s Agent Storm?” he asked, noticing Haylie’s absence.  

Aram poked his head up from behind his computer monitor, “She went to investigate a Doctor Julian Powell.  She said he was on your plane and she overheard him saying some things that might be related to the case.”

Red’s face gave away the panic he felt, “She went alone?”

Aram nodded, almost wishing he hadn’t said anything.  

“Bring a team,” Red instructed, “Hobbs is not responsible this doctor is and if he has Haylie we don’t have much time.”

 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

“What’s your plan?  Things will be so much worse for you if you kill a federal agent,” Haylie said, her tone firm.  She was faking the strength. 

Julian laughed, “You tricked me into revealing everything because you have a connection with Raymond Reddington, a man that deserves no happiness.  I had a fiancee and we were going to have a wonderful life together but she was injured and she can’t speak anymore or care for herself. If I can’t have my happily ever after, no one can.  So, I’m going to cut the baby out and let you bleed to death and I can only hope he finds you like that after I flee.”

Haylie swallowed to keep her voice from shaking and showing fear, “Even if you do that, the FBI will get you.  Do what you think you need to do. I can’t stop you. You’ve locked my arms and legs to this chair,” she taunted.  

Julian grinned, but she could tell he was unsure of his plan, “I’m going to.  Save your strength for the pain you’re about to feel.” He turned and got a surgical blade and lifted her top.  He traced it over over belly causing her to tense and choke back the tears she felt. 

She swallowed once more and closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see what he was doing.  She felt the blade come down on her abdomen once more but before he could make the first slice, the door crashed in.  Haylie opened her eyes to see Liz and Ressler storm in. 

Ressler shot the doctor without any warning so he couldn’t hurt Haylie anymore.  

“What was he doing in here?” Liz asked as she looked to see his patient and the tanks full of jellyfish.  

“He was trying to insert cells into injured brains and rejuvenate them,” Haylie said, keeping her tone tough so they wouldn’t pity her.  

Liz nodded walking to her and undoing her bondage.  “Are you ok to stand?” Liz asked. 

Haylie wasn’t sure because of the jellyfish stings but she nodded, “Yeah, I should be ok.”

Just as she swung her legs to the ground, Red entered the room, “Is she ok?” he asked, his tone frantic before he saw her.  

Red rushed to her and pulled him into his arms, “Why did you go after this man by yourself?  What was he going to do to you?”

Haylie took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around his middle, she didn’t care who saw, “He was going to cut the baby out of me because he said you don’t deserve to be happy,” she explained, before she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.  

“Sh,” Red soothed as he ran his hands over her hair, “You can get her statement later.  I’m taking her home,” Red said to Liz as he once again scooped her into his arms. 

“Your leg,” Haylie choked out through sobs concerned.  

Red pulled her close as he made his way out, “Sh, I’m ok.”

 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Red placed her in the backseat getting in behind her, “Dembe, take us to the hospital,” Red instructed.  

“I thought we were going home,” she said, her voice still shaky.  

Red shook his head, “You haven’t seen your legs.  You need to get these stings treated.”

Haylie wasn’t going to argue as she laid her head back against the seat, desperate to close her eyes but she knew she couldn’t because she’d see what Julian was about to do over and over again.  

“What’s wrong?  I can tell your tired,” Red said watching her fight her heavy eyelids, “You can sleep until we get there,” he assured her, placing his hand gently on her leg.  

“I can’t,” Haylie admitted, “I can’t stop seeing him with that blade,” she shivered as she spoke.  

Red uncrossed his legs and pulled her down into his lap, “You’re safe now.  Nothing bad’s going to happen. You’re with me,” he said softly running his hand through her hand.  

Haylie reluctantly closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.  But as she fell asleep she could tell something was off about Red. 

When she opened her eyes, she was alone in a hospital room just as a nurse entered, “Did the man who brought me in tell you if he was coming back?” Haylie asked, feeling a little panicked.  

The nurse shook her head, “He left you a note on the table.  We’re going to keep you for 48 hours just to make sure the stings had no effect on the baby and we also want to monitor that bullet wound.  You lead a dangerous life for a pregnant woman.”

Haylie nodded, “It’s hard not to.  I’m an FBI agent,” she affirmed the nurse’s suspicions.  The nurse took her vitals and left as Haylie grabbed the envelope to her left.  

She opened it with shaky hands, terrified it was a goodbye letter.  She took a deep breath as she read it: 

“Dearest Haylie, 

I don’t want to write this letter but at this moment I have no choice.  Alan Fitch has always protected me because he suspected I had the fulcrum but now that he’s gone the parties in charge don’t believe me.  Unfortunately, Lizzie has it and won’t give it up. This means that I have to leave because if I don’t they will kill me. I have one last plan resting on the shoulders of Roger Hobbs, you remember him.  Please don’t come chasing after me. I won’t be able to be found. I’ve distracted the team with a case they can never solve to ease my escape plan. For once, please listen to what I’m saying to you. I will return someday and hopefully get to have some part in my son’s life.  Know that I love you and I wish I didn’t have to leave your side but it is for the best. 

My eternal love,

Raymond Reddington”

Haylie held her breath as she read the letter finally choking as she finished it.  She couldn’t believe what he was saying. 

She hit the call button for the nurse repeatedly.  “Yes ma’am,” the nurse said entering the room once more, “What can i help you with?”

Haylie wasn’t crying she was fuming, “Is my cellphone in here somewhere?” 

The nurse shook her head, “The gentleman took it when he left yesterday morning.  He spent the night in the bed with you, wrote that letter, and left.”

Haylie nodded, “Does this phone dial out?” 

The nurse nodded, “Yes but he had us disconnect it.”

Haylie wasn’t holding back her anger anymore, “Get me a working phone. This a life and death matter,” she was almost yelling as she started pulling off all the monitors.  

The nurse was about to stop her when Haylie spoke again, “This is an FBI matter so do as I ask.”

The nurse left and came back with her own cell phone, “Here, make your call and I’ll take your iv out.”

Haylie dialed Liz’s number, “Agent Keen,” she heard.

“Liz, it’s Hailey” she began, “I can’t talk on this phone about what’s going on but you need to come get me.  It’s urgent.”

“I am speaking with Tom right now about some things to do with Reddington and how he’s a liar and has been for some time now,” Liz responded, her tone bitter.  

Haylie took a deep breath, “I’m sure he has a sound reason for putting Tom in your life.  But, listen he needs what you have as soon as possible and I need to go with you. Please come get me from this hospital,” she explained.  

“You knew?” Liz said, Haylie could hear the hurt in her voice.

“I just found out,” Haylie admitted, “It was when Red took me on one of his little missions.  But you can’t hate if he gets killed.”

“I’m on my way but for you, not him,” Liz answered in a bitter tone.  

“Get me my clothes,” Haylie said to the nurse.  


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Liz walked into the hospital room to see Haylie fully dressed, impatiently pacing the room.  “Let’s go,” Haylie said once she saw Liz.

Liz shook her head, “I’ve called Red to let him know I want to meet and I didn’t tell him you’d be with me but I want you to know that I’m doing this for you, not him.”

“Liz, I told you he probably has a good reason for not telling you,” Haylie defended him.

Liz looked down, the sadness evident in her body language, “He said he’d never lie to me but not telling me huge details like the fact that he’s behind my fake love story is a lie by omission and manipulative.”

“Let’s save his life so you can kick his ass,” Haylie said with a smile as she walked out of the room, letting Liz follow her.  

 

The ride to the meet location was silent until Liz asked a question, “Why would he hire Tom but then tell me he was dangerous?”

Haylie only had theories to give her but she owed Liz that much, “From what I gathered when we met his handler, he was fine until Berlin offered more and they flipped his mission.”

Liz shook her head, “But what would Berlin want with me?”

Haylie didn’t have anything to give her now, “I wish I knew and we can’t even ask him because Red killed him,” she explained.  

Liz nodded, knowing Red’s style either kill them or use them for himself.  They pulled up on the curb next to a warehouse, “Do you want to wait?”

“No,” Haylie said, firmly, “He needs to know I’m not giving up on us.”

Liz nodded as they got out of the car where Red was standing there, “Why did you bring her?  You aren’t even giving up the fulcrum are you?” he shouted, his tone filled with frustration.  

Haylie didn’t speak as she stood there waiting for the right moment. 

Liz spoke instead, “I know about Tom.  I don’t want anything to do with you anymore and the only reason I came here today was to give you this so you didn’t have to leave Haylie.  Don’t try to charm your way back into my life, I’m done,” she yelled, her anger boiling over. 

Red placed the case on the hood of the car, “Lizzie, let me explain.  You don’t know everything.”

Liz didn’t respond as she got back in the car, slamming the door.

 

Haylie looked at him, her lower lip trembling, “I can’t believe you’re going to leave me.”

Red looked at Liz in the car, pain across his face as he took in her words.  He then looked to Haylie the same pain, present, “I have no choice and I wish you’d listen to me just once.  I love you,” he said, softly as he turned away from here. 

That’s when Haylie heard the shot fire and saw Red about to fall back but she ran behind him to brace his fall.  

Dembe and Liz were at her side instantly as she pulled him behind the front of the SUV, cradling his head in her lap.  She took off her jacket and held it to the wound as Liz and Dembe fired shots into the air at the unknown target. 

“Please stay with me,” Haylie whispered, looking down at Red’s face which was contorted in pain.  

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

“Cover me!” Haylie shouted to Dembe and Liz, “I can pull him into the car,” she stated as she stood to pull Red with her.  

Dembe and Liz nodded, shooting in all directions.  The attack was coming on from every angle. 

Haylie got to the back door and pulled it open with one arm but looked up  to see a man coming their way. Haylie let go of the door and pulled her gun, hitting the assailant straight in the chest.  

Haylie then slid into the backseat, keeping her head low as she pulled Red with her.

Dembe looked back to see Haylie was in the car and signaled to Liz they needed to get in and get away.  Liz jumped up and shut the back door before jumping in her seat. 

“Where do we go?” Liz asked, pulling her cell to dial Harold Cooper.  

Dembe listened as she gave the FBI their location before taking the phone from her hand and tossing it out the window.  

Red was writhing in Haylie’s arms as Dembe pulled his own phone to call Mr. Kaplan.  

“Initiate a code 77,” Dembe said before hanging up his own phone.  “She will call back and give you a location in moments,” he said, handing the phone to Liz.  

“Red, try and stay still,” Haylie said calmly as she tried to hold Liz’s scarf to the wound on his chest.  

The phone rang and Liz opened it briefly, “She gave me the location to a warehouse but why can’t we go to a hospital?”

“Liz, he’s a wanted criminal,” Haylie said.  

“He has FBI immunity,” Liz defended.  

“Whoever wants him dead would find us in seconds if we took him to hospital.  He needs a surgeon and we have one coming to us,” Dembe announced. 

 

They pulled up to the warehouse where a fully staffed trauma team was waiting.  Two men in scrubs came and pulled Raymond out of the car, placing him on a gurney.  Haylie noticed that he was looking around frantically. 

“Liz, go in there with him,” Haylie noted, “I think he is looking for you.”

Liz nodded and followed the team where they were getting ready to put him under and try to perform surgery.  

Red reached toward her as she walked in the room, grasping her hand once she was close enough, “Leonard Caul,” was all he could say, in more of a grunt before he passed out.  

Haylie waited until Liz was back by her and Dembe, “What did he want?”

“He gave me a name,” Liz began, “Leonard Caul.  Does that mean anything to you, Dembe?”

Dembe shook his head, “He wants you to find that person.  I know nothing else.”

Haylie lost focus on their conversation as she looked through the hanging plastic at Red with a tube down his throat and his chest open.  

“Cooper, we need to find Leonard Caul.  Red’s in critical condition. We need backup at this warehouse because whoever is after him will be back for another chance,” Haylie vaguely heard Liz say next to her.  

“What do we do if they find us?  He can’t be moved,” Haylie whispered, the adrenaline fading and the reality sinking in.  Red could die. 

Dembe shook his head, “Don’t think of that now.  Just be positive. He needs that from us,” he comforted her.  She’d never seen this side of him before. 

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door and three men who looked like FBI walked in.  “That was fast,” Liz mused as she walked that way to greet them but before she could, Mr. Kaplan shot the three men.  

One of them got a shot off before she got him.  “What was that?” Liz yelled, “That was our backup!”

Mr. Kaplan shook her head, “They were imposters.  Those weren’t government issued weapons. We’ve been compromised.”

“How close are you?” Liz asked, walking back to the “operating room” only to find the surgeon down.  

“We have only just found the tear and we don’t have time to fix it before we’d need to move,” a younger physician answered. 

“How long will it take?” Haylie asked, entering the area.

“I’ve only repaired a few and my best time is 30 minutes,” he responded.  

“We have to go.  You have 15 minutes.  Liz, where should we go he’s stable?” Haylie asked, directing her attention to Liz.

“I know a surgeon and a place but it’s Tom’s hideout,” she answered.  

“It’s our only option,” Haylie said.  “Watch the surgeon, I’ll update everyone that we’re about to go.”

 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

They moved Raymond as quickly as possible to another warehouse where Tom was hiding out.  He allowed them to use his space and Liz had found another surgeon who was operating. 

“Liz, we need to find Leonard Caul because that’s the only way to save ourselves and Raymond,” Haylie said as she stood near the operating area.

“I’ve got Cooper working on it.  I can’t tell them our location this time because we’ll be found.  Dembe, why do we need to find Leonard Caul?” Liz asked, turning her attention his way.

“He won’t let you find him but once he knows you are looking, he will find you,” Dembe answered in a cryptic tone.  

Before Liz could speak again, the surgeon emerged from the plastic, “I got the lung reinflated and the tear repaired but the bullet is a problem.  It’s designed to explode and by some miracle it didn’t but if I move it the wrong way...it’s like a landmine in his chest. Liz, I’m not doing this.  I know who he is not why you’re connected to him but I don’t want any involvement with him.”

“Can you extract the bullet?” Haylie asked, her heart sinking at the news.  

“I do not want to be mixed up in this.  There’s a price if you want my help and that price is $376,000 which is the debt I’m still in from school,” he ordered.  

Haylie looked to see Mr. Kaplan throw down a briefcase and open it to see it filled with money, “$500,000 unmarked and untraceable bills, can we continue?”  

Liz and Haylie exchanged looks of shock as the doctor agreed to continue and made his way back in to rescrub.  

“Mr. Reddington likes to be prepared for all contingencies,” Mr. Kaplan explained, shutting the case and walking away.  

“Elizabeth,” Dembe said pulling her away from Haylie and to the side.  

Haylie didn’t know what he was saying to her but moments later Liz came back to her, “I have to go do something.  I’ll be back. Keep me updated,” Liz informed.

Haylie looked through the plastic, “Let me come.  I’ll help you. It’ll be better than waiting,” she offered.

Liz shook her head, “No, he’s going to want you here when he wakes up.  He’s going to be ok.”

“Liz, he’s going to be looking for you not me,” Haylie admitted.

Liz rolled her head to the side, like how Red does, “He might but one of us should be here.  He’ll really be upset if we’ve both disappeared. And take a seat, you’ve been standing forever and you just got out of the hospital.”

 

Not long after Liz left, the surgeon finished and they began waking Raymond up.  Dembe grabbed a stool from one of the rooms and placed it next to the bed, “Here Agent Storm, sit down,” he said.  

Haylie did as she was asked as she watched for Raymond’s eyes to open.  

“Lizzie,” she heard him say, though his voice was gruff from being intubated.  

Dembe answered him, “She’s fine.”

“You need to go to my flat,” Red said, his breathing slightly labored.  

Dembe nodded, “I’m taking care of it.”

Red nodded, “Where’s Haylie is she alright?”

“I’m right here,” she said softly as Dembe backed up.  “How’re you feeling?”

Raymond blinked his eyes, “As well as can be expected.  Has your team found Leonard Caul?”

Haylie shook her head, “No, but hopefully Liz will soon.  Can I get you anything?”

Before Red could answer, Dembe spoke, “No, you need to take it easy.  I’ll get Raymond anything he needs.”

“I’m fine, right now,” he said, his voice rough.

Dembe nodded and stepped out.  Haylie was struck with the memory of the letter he’d left but she knew this wasn’t the time to discuss it so she sat in silence.  

 

Mr. Kaplan walked in sometime later and told the guard to leave, clutching a gun to her chest.  

“What’s wrong?” Red asked, picking his head up from the pillow.  

“There’s a situation.  We’ve been found,” she answered.  

“What are you doing, Kate?” he asked, piquing Haylie’s interest.  

Mr. Kaplan looked at him, her face serious, “I’m keeping you alive.”

Red laughed slightly before coughing, “I’ll be fine and if I’m not then you know what to do but you can’t do that if you stay,” he explained.  

Mr. Kaplan leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, placing the gun in his lap before walking out.  

“Someday I’m gonna ask you about that relationship,” Haylie mused, pulling her own gun.  

Red took a deep, labored breath, “I’m not even going to try and convince you to leave.  Don’t overdo it. I know you left the hospital today against the doctor’s orders,” he said in an accusatory tone.  

Haylie nodded, “I’m staying especially after that letter.  I’m not leaving your side again. Who knows when you’ll try and flee,” she finished.

Before Red could respond to her he heard the attack begin.  He grunted in pain as he adjusted himself to be able to hold the gun.  He reached up, his face contorted in pain to pull the OR light down and use it to distract attackers.  

“Can I help you?” Haylie asked, knowing the question wasn’t worth asking.  

Moments later, Red began firing his gun.  Haylie watched as three men went down and as she was about to shoot the one at the door, Red had already gotten him.

“My gun’s out,” he commented.  

Haylie looked into his eyes, before more assailants could make it to them, “I know this isn’t the appropriate time to tell you this but I am so turned on by you right now.  The chest wound is gonna cause me some problems,” she said, her tone low and her cheeks flushed. 

Red leaned his head, “Or it could be second trimester pregnancy hormones,” he finished with a smile she hadn’t seen in days.

Haylie bit her lower lip, “Or it’s because you’re one fine piece of ass,” she finished trying not to laugh, “But seriously, you’re one hell of a sexy man, Raymond Reddington.”

Red was about to respond when men surrounded them from each direction.  He and Haylie sat silently, waiting. He reached for her hand, grasping it tightly.  

Before they fired any shots, another masked man came up and whispered something to the one closest and they all left.  

“Lizzie must’ve found Leonard Caul,” Red mused, still holding her hand tightly.  

“I could really use a vacation,” Haylie said, her heart beating out of her chest causing Red to hold on tighter.  

With the threat temporarily shut down, Cooper had a floor of the hospital shut down so Red could recover and Haylie went with him.  


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

“Raymond, we need to walk around the block a few times,” Dembe said as he, Red, and Haylie sat in Leonard Caul’s livingroom.  

Red raised his hand, waving off Dembe’s suggestion, “Nonsense!  We have such important matters to worry about,” he said, nonchalantly.

Leonard shook his head in disbelief, “I still can’t believe you’re out walking just 5 days after having a bullet taken out of your chest.”

Haylie leaned toward Red and whispered, “I’ll walk with you and you know, if you don’t walk you can’t get cleared for other activities,” she tempted before resuming her earlier sitting position.

Red turned his head to look at Haylie with a devilish twinkle in his eye, “Dembe, I’m going for a walk.  Call Haylie when Liz gets here so that I know to come back.”

Haylie gave Dembe a wink as she took Red’s arm and walked out of the house with him.

“How many times do we have to go around?” Red asked as they began, “I should’ve told Dembe to let me die.”

Haylie slapped his arm, “Enough.  It’s a beautiful day and you got another chance at life so you need to enjoy it.  Plus, have we ever gotten the opportunity to go on a romantic walk together?”

Red laughed, “This is hardly romantic, since you forced me out here for my own good!” 

Haylie shook her head as they rounded the corner, “I hate to take a serious tone during this walk but I think I need to point out that not only is Lizzie in danger but the Cabbal may know about me too,” she explained, allowing Red to see her fear and vulnerability.

“There’s someone on your team leaking information to them and that means you’ve been in danger, dear,” Red began, “But I wouldn’t worry too much as we now have the fulcrum.  Since Lizzie stormed in with it, she’s the one in the most danger.”

Haylie nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder, “Do you want me to go in today and do some recon on the team?”

“Heaven’s no,” Red responded immediately, “I want you staying by my side or with Leonard while I run one little errand that I must do today.”

“What’s that?” Haylie asked, not sure she even wanted to know.

“Nothing much,” Red muttered, “Just need to go make good on a promise I made.”

Haylie shook her head, “I don’t want to know but I’ll happily hang around with Leonard while you do it.  Who’s our Blacklister of the week?” she implored, slightly mocking the way her team functioned. 

Red stopped walking and faced her, placing his hands on her shoulders, “The Cabbal is planning something very bad, I’m positive of it.  It will be some kind of attack on US soil and the name I give Lizzie is an integral part of finding out, so is my errand.”

Before Haylie could ask anymore questions her phone rang, “It’s Dembe, we need to speed up so you can get that name to Liz.”  Her mocking tone was quickly erased as she took his arm once more to get back. 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

After Red had sent Liz away, he disappeared as well on some Cabbal business.  Haylie was left with Leonard Caul, who was deeply consumed in reading everything the fulcrum had to offer.  

Haylie read a book while she sat and awaited Red’s return.  She wanted to get out of the house but after Red had been shot, she needed to take a step back and make things less stressful for him.  

Hours later, Red returned with Lizzie on his heels, “Tell me what you know!” Liz demanded.  

Haylie stayed where she was but listened as best she could.  Red told her who her mother was and that he erased her memories but when she pryed about the fire, he completely shut down.  

“If you won’t tell me, I’ll find out for myself!” Liz shouted as she left the house.  

 

Haylie stepped in to see Red sitting down in an armchair, physically burdened by that encounter, “I know it’s not my place but why don’t you just tell her,” Haylie suggested, not wanting to upset him but not understanding the big secrecy either.  

“She can never know,” Red said, his breaths deep, “The weight of this knowledge would drown her in sorrow.”

“What could’ve happened in that fire that was so bad?” Haylie mused outloud.  She didn’t want to push his buttons so she changed the subject, “What do we know about the Cabbal’s attack?”

Red took a deep breath, wincing as he stood back up to walk to her, “It will take place next week and they have shipped in a person to do their bidding.  That is all we know at the moment,” he answered, looking deeply into her eyes. 

“I’m going back to work,” Haylie announced, “Dembe can make sure you’re ok.  If this is that serious then I’m needed by my team.”

Red sighed deeply, leaning his head to the left, “I’ll be deeply involved with stopping this and you’ll be just as effective at my side.”

Haylie nodded, placing her hand gently on his chest where the bullet had hit, “For you, Raymond, I will stay by your side.  I think you’ve had a long day and need a little rest,” she suggested, her tone soft and soothing. 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The next morning, Haylie woke up alone as she was used to.  She got up and ready quickly before heading downstairs to see Liz and Red, not arguing but definitely not listening to each other. 

“Lizzie, I understand that you want answers and I don’t doubt that you’ll get them somehow but today you and Agent Ressler need to go this address and meet with a group of CIA agents that specifically deal with Russian operatives.  They are our only hope for gaining a lead on Karakurt. Please let me know what you find out,” Red stated, his tone calm and even even though Haylie could tell from his face that he was frustrated. 

Liz nodded, “I want Storm instead of Ressler.”

Haylie stood to grab a pop tart for the ride before Red could stop her.  Red sat silently still sitting with the same look on his face. 

Haylie felt guilty but she walked with Liz out the door.  

 

“Are you getting sick of being stuck at Leonard Caul’s house, yet?” Liz asked, as she cranked the SUV.

Haylie nodded, “Yes, of course I am.  I hate that he keeps me locked up 24/7.  Sometimes I wish I hadn’t gotten pregnant because before this he never controlled my work life.  But I love him, Liz so I do what he asks. He has so much on his plate, I don’t want to add to it.”

“Your welcome,” Liz said with a wink.  “I have a second purpose for stealing you though and I think you know what that is,” she guided the conversation like an expert.  

Haylie knew what she wanted and hated that she couldn’t deliver, “Liz, he won’t tell me anything.  After you left last night I tried but he shuts down completely. The only person who knows other than him is probably Dembe.  Do you think you can get him to talk?” 

Liz shook her head, “He’s so frustrating.  He keeps pushing me away at the same time that he wants to protect me and for me to confide in him.  I’m not weak, I can handle the truth,” she vented, “Alright, let’s figure out what these guys know. You were CIA so maybe they’ll be more likely to cooperate.”

 

An agent met them outside, “I hear you two are looking for information on Karakurt?” the agent greeted them.

Liz nodded but Haylie spoke, “We heard that he has been smuggled into the US to commit some act of terrorism and start another Cold War.  Do you have any idea of his whereabouts?” 

The agent shook his head, “We know nothing more than you guys.  We know he’s in the country but that’s it. We’ll call if we figure anything else out.”

“Thanks,” Haylie answered, hating that her mission was cut so short.  

Liz wasn’t done though as she approached him about what Haylie could only assume was for information about her mother.  Liz came back empty handed. 

The girls walked back to the SUV as Liz’s phone rang.  Haylie watched as Liz surveyed the parking lot and started walking towards a white van.  

“Liz!  Get back!” Haylie shouted immediately knowing that this was attack plan one.  

The van blew up right in front of them throwing Liz back and knocking Haylie to the ground.  

Haylie landed flat on her back but was up just as quickly as she went down to get to Liz.  She ran to her side, “Are you ok?” 

Liz nodded as she slowly got up with Haylie’s help.  “All those agents are dead,” Liz said, her tone shocked.  

“Liz, this was their plan to make it look like someone attacked them and the word will get right back to Russia and that’ll start the chain of events leading to war.  It was a genius plan. Let’s get back to HQ and see if we can find this Son of A Bitch.”


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Haylie and Liz walked into the Post Office to see everyone at their desks, diligently looking for information. 

“Agent Storm!” Aram said, “We’re so glad to have you back.  Are you both ok?” 

The girls nodded.  “What do we know?” Liz asked.  

Aram shook his head, “Nothing, unfortunately.”

Just as Liz and Haylie sat down to help with the research, Liz’s phone rang, “Yes,” she said followed by, “Ok.”

“Reddington has a lead on Karakurt with some apartment he’s been staying in.  Ressler, lets go,” Liz announced. 

Haylie stood, “Can I join?” 

Liz shook her head, “Reddington is on his way here and he’s not too happy with me for bringing you earlier.  Sorry,” she said as she and Ressler left. 

 

Haylie got on her computer to research Karakurt in the databases, which she knew was futile before she started but she wanted to try.  

Shortly after she got into her reading, Reddington entered the room.  “Agent Storm, may I have a word with you?” 

Haylie got up, confidently as she followed him into her office, “Yes, my love,” she said in a sweet tone as she sat down at her desk, wanting the power.  

“I’m not mad at you so you don’t have to take the figure of authority in this conversation,” Red stated, taking his hat off and placing it on her desk, “I just want to know that you’re ok.  Did the blast effect you in any way?”

Haylie knew he wasn’t upset so she came around her desk to lock the door and sit beside him, “It knocked me to the ground but I’m fine.  Listen, have you been cleared?”

Red cocked his head to the side, “Cleared for what?” he asked, rarely ever looking confused.  

Haylie licked her lower lip as she moved to straddle him in his seat, unbuttoning the buttons of his lapel, “You know what,” she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck.  

Before Red could respond to the situation, there was a knock at her door, “Agent Storm, is Reddington in there with you?  I need to see him,” they heard Cooper’s voice on the other side of the door. 

Haylie rolled her eyes as she climbed off of Red, who had a humorous smirk on his face for the first time in days.  She unlocked and opened the door, “He’s right here,” she said with a gesture. 

“Reddington, Tom Connelly is working for the Cabbal and I need your help to get rid of him.  I’ve gotten involved in a terrible situation,” Cooper confessed. 

Red sighed, :”It always starts with a favor which I assume was the drug trial he got you into,” he said with confidence.  

Cooper nodded, “How do I shake him?  He threatened my wife’s life if I didn’t divert Agents Ressler and Keen to Union Station instead of the apartment.”

Moments later, Liz walked in, “I saw the man at Union Station but we went to the apartment after he got away and he has all the paperwork drawn up for some kind of disease.”

“Harold, I will think about what you’ve told me.  Do you have someone to look over the papers?” Red asked, changing his attention to Liz.

Liz shook her head, “We need someone who’s an expert on biomedical viruses and Russian.  Do you know someone?” she asked with an eyeroll.

“Come with me, Agents Storm and Keen,” Red stated as he stood to leave.  

“Of course,” Haylie said with a smirk as Liz shook her head.  

 

“This is Doctor Lauren Kimberly,” Red announced as the three entered a lab and were met by a very attractive blond with much more cleavage than needed for a scientist.  

“Reddy Bear!” the woman shouted as she turned to see him coming, making Haylie want to throw up.  

“These are my associates,” Red said of Liz and Haylie before handing her the paper, “Can you tell us what this is?”

The Doctor took the paper and looked over it before handing it back, “It’s a biological weapon.”

“Is it a virus to infect the masses?” Liz asked.  

The Doctor shook her head, “No, it’s designed to infect one person.  Anyone can carry it and be fine but once they come in contact with the designated target, the victim with be dead in a matter of minutes,” she explained, keeping her eyes on Red.  

“Ok, well thanks,” Haylie said as she turned to leave but looked back to see Red and Lauren exchange, almost a secret handshake kiss.  

“Don’t be surprised,” Liz whispered to her, “I can only imagine how many women he’s been with.”

Haylie laughed a little, “That doesn’t make it better.  I can’t wait till he finds someone to love more than me because I know it will happen.  He’s too charismatic to stay forever,” she confessed not realizing Red was right behind her.  

 


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Liz, Haylie and Red went back to the Post Office to have Aram look at all ER’s and see if anyone came in exhibiting strange symptoms.

“This is an impossible task,”Aram began while searching, “Doctor’s see crazy things all the time.  Oh wait,” he said, transmitting the newspaper report to the big screen. 

“It’s just a college student,” Liz said, confused.  

“Who is he related to?” Haylie asked, hoping there would be a connection to someone worth killing.  

Aram read through some information before coming up with the answer, “He’s after Senator Clifford Hawkins.  The college boy was his son.”

“What’s on his schedule for today?” Liz asked.

“The funeral for the fallen agents,” Aram answered.  

“Let’s go, Ressler,” Liz yelled running out.

“Come, Agent Storm,” Red began, “We shall wait this out at Leonard’s.  “I have someone coming by for potential work.”

Haylie nodded as she followed him back to their safe house.  

 

Once they arrived, Haylie took a seat in the living room feeling a lot of pain in her lower back, probably from falling earlier.  Red went into another room with the Russian spy mentioned to Liz earlier that day. 

“Call Lizzie and tell her to get out of there.  She’s the carrier and she infected the senator. They set her up,” Reddington announced, his tone frantic.

Haylie stood to get her cell phone from the kitchen when she was stopped by a tightening pain in her stomach.  

“Haylie are you alright?” Red asked as he walked toward her, placing a hand on her back.  

Haylie took a deep breath, not wanting to worry him further, “I’m fine.  Let me call Liz,” she said, slowly. 

“Liz,” Haylie said as the phone connected, “Get out of there.  You infected the senator. They set you up and you need to get out of there,” She said before she hung up.  She was immediately hit by the same pain as before as she leaned forward on the kitchen counter.

Red came into the kitchen to see her and rushed to her side, grasping her upper arms from behind, “Haylie are you in labor?  You’re only 25 week along,” he uttered, his voice laced with concern. 

  
  



	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

“Dembe, go to Liz.  I’ll tell her you’re meeting her.  I have to take Haylie to the hospital,” Red said, his tone eve though he felt panicked.  

Red slipped his arm around Haylie’s waist to guide her to the car, “How close together are the contractions?”

Haylie caught her breath from the one in the kitchen, “10 minutes or so. You need to go help Lizzie,” she said.  

Red shook his head, “I can go to her soon.  I’m not leaving you alone like this,” he insisted.  

Red drove them to the hospital, got her into a wheelchair and took her to labor and delivery.

“Can we help you sir?” a nurse asked.

“She’s having contractions 10 or so minutes apart and she’s only 25 weeks along,” he explained as Haylie sat silently.  

The nurse nodded and guided them to a room.  “Get into a gown and the doctor will check you in moments.  We’ll start a drip to stop the contractions once he confirms this is actual labor.”

Haylie nodded as she got up slowly and took off her dress to put on a hospital gown.  

“Lizzie, get out of there,” she heard Red say, “Dembe is on his way to you.”

Before Haylie could ask if Liz was leaving, the doctor entered the room, “Miss….?”

“Agent Haylie Storm,” she replied, as she hadn’t given them any of her information yet.  

“Miss Storm,” the doctor replied, “I’m going to check your cervix.  Have you felt a gush of liquid at all?”

“No,” Haylie answered, her tone nervous as she laid back.  Red could sense her feelings and grabbed a firm hold of her hand as the doctor did his work.

“You’re 5 centimeters dialated,” he announced, “I am certain that we will be able to stop the labor though, since you water hasn’t broken.  A nurse will be in to hook up the medication. Relax and this should all be fine,” he said, reassuringly as he smiled and left the room. 

Before Red could say anything, his phone rang again, “Yes,” he said, looking at her regretfully, “Ok, I’ll be right there.”

“Lizzie’s been taken in for questioning.  I have to go meet Harold and get her out,” Red announced, looking at Haylie with pain in his eyes.

“I understand,” she responded, holding back her own sadness, “By the time you come back, I’ll be in the clear.  Go take care of business. I’ll be waiting,” Haylie said softly.

Red leaned down and kissed her forehead before racing out the door.

 

Haylie sat in her hospital room, alone until early the next morning when Red walked back in, his face telling her everything she needed to know.

“You’re going away, aren’t you?” Haylie said, trying her best to keep her voice strong.

“Lizzie wasn’t able to get the proof she needed to clear her name and she killed Tom Conelly,” Red explained, “I’m taking her away to keep her safe.  I don’t want to leave you alone,” he stated, his expression filled with heartbreak.

Haylie sat up to better speak with him, “It’s ok, Raymond.  I know that you have to do this. They’re keeping me here until I can safely deliver the baby and they’re hoping I can make it another 5-8 weeks.  Ressler knows and I’m officially on medical leave,” she explained. “Will I be safe from the Cabbal?” 

Red nodded, “I will make sure you are protected.  I will call when I believe I have safe moments to check on you,” he said, sitting down on the side of the bed.  

“Don’t Raymond, please,” Haylie requested, a small tear trying to escape her eye, “It’ll be easier if there’s no communication.  I’m glad you did this in person this time. Hurry and get Lizzie to safety,” she said, her voice cracking with every word that escaped her lips, “I love you, Raymond Reddington.”

Reddington looked down at her face, straight into her eyes, tears filling his own, “I love you, Agent Storm.  I will see you as soon as I can. Wait for me,” he pleaded before placing his hands on her cheeks and kissing her with everything he had left before standing and walking out of her life.  

Once he was gone, Haylie let out the tears that had threatened during  the whole encounter, sobbing alone in her hospital bed. 

 

By lunch time, Haylie had calmed down some when there was a knock at her door, “Come in,” she said. 

She was greeted by the site of Dembe, coming through the door, “Raymond left me behind to take care of you.”

 

The End


End file.
